Demon Beneath My Will
by harshdecember
Summary: Things are not right in the darkness. Dumbledore switches students with other families, and Draco surprisingly saves Hermione from his obsessive father. Running away for their lives, hate turns into annoyance. Annoyance turns into respect. Respect...
1. Abuse By Horror

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Hi. Another Haermione and Draco fic. I hope the plot isn't too corney or something like that...well I'm tired right now, so don't complain when I'm pissed with the sleep dust.  
  
-Chapter 1: Abuse by Horror-  
  
"Get your lazy ass down here right now!!" The shrill voice of a paranoid father called up the high, marble stairs. Malfoy rolled over in his black sheeted bed, trying to forget the dream he just had. He often just shut off his brain until it was morning and his nutcase father screamed up to his room. He expected the most out of Malfoy. The best grades. Cursing mudbloods. Which Malfoy tried to please him. But it was never enough. The cranky git was never pleased, only in public, he ever showed happiness (rarely also). Malfoy got up out of his bed, slumping a little towards his closet. Then he took a glance at his Dark Curses calender. A wide pleasing grin crossed his face. It was his final year at Hogwarts, his final year at home. His final year of all the temptations he's been awaiting. The very day he's been looking forward to all summer. But not to mention, when Voldemort would attack. All of the Death Eaters have been awaiting this day at the very point where they would curse a clock to go forward. Malfoy glanced at the skull on his left forearm. It was there, faded a bit, but nonetheless there. He had gotten it last year over Christmas. Though it was hard to notice, since there were scars and bruises all around his arms and chest. His father was evil, and he took out his anger on Draco. Though how he hated his father, he supported Voldemort. There were two very different things about them. Malfoy had grown stronger over the few years he's been abused by his father, Lucius Malfoy. Most of the time he fought back, but rarely ever won a fight. His small family was like that, and it remained like that. But this year was different for him. It was his year to shine. His year to see the blood of the innocent splatter all over their dead faces. His year to do what he wanted.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You can't be serious, mum." Hermione looked at her mother in disbelief, sinking into the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. It does say here in black ink that you must." Her mother replied, looking depressed as well.  
  
"But I can't. Why can't I go with Ron and his family??" Hermione pleaded, gripping the corners of the arm chair tightly.  
  
"Dumbledore's orders, sorry to say." Her mother replied.  
  
"Why would he do something like that?? Out of all people, me??"  
  
"Ron and Harry have to do it as well, honey. To stay clear of that villian the wizard folk hate so much."  
  
"Voldemort..."  
  
"Yes, whatever, my point is that the students are chosen at random, and you will be going, for your own safty. They say you're not safe at Hogwarts nor your own home. None of the students are. Voldemort's plan is to strike all of the non-supporters. And who knows who is and isn't. They could be anybody. Alot don't have that mark you talk about on their forearm...yet...and Dumbledore's not taking any chances."  
  
"But why can't I atleast stay here??"  
  
"Out of all people you should know that, Hermione. Voldemort knows exactly now where every student lives, and he won't hesitate to strike at anytime."  
  
"But why him?? Doesn't Dumbledore know that Malfoy probably is a Death Eater??"  
  
"I worry for your own safty alot, Hermione. OK, work this out, Voldemort is striking all of the students first, do you know why?? Because the younger you are the easier to kill. He'll get even more powerful and control the earth as we speak if he gets you all. He obsorves the energy is what I hear and then he takes off for the rest, OK? And that's why you all have to seperate into different families for some reason until the Ministry figures out what to do."  
  
"At random?? The Malfoys shouldn't even be considered!"  
  
"Please, Hermione, think of just not yourself but every other Muggle that has no idea what's going on. And every other student that might die. Figure it out!"  
  
"I-I have to go live with the Malfoy's and head off somewhere??"  
  
"Because they can track you down when you're with your own families."  
  
"Where do I have to go??"  
  
"Well your father and I'm assigned to take these other students off to some place in London. Some have to head out of the country. Do you understand what I mean, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand where you must go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go." Hermione's voice was nothing compared to her mother's frightened but confident voice. Hermione kept her head down the entire time out to the car as they drove off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the very same moment as Hermione's family's reactions, Malfoy had headed down the long stair well and into the kitchen, where he sat until his father addressed him to look up.  
  
"Draco. I just got a letter last night." Lucius said, looking down at a piece of parchment. Malfoy looked up, confused. Never had his father said anything to him without screaming or throwing an antique pot his way and blaiming him when it shattered against a wall or Malfoy's head. Though he remained silent, not wanting his father's short tempers to rise. "It seems Dumbledore's got it in for Voldemort after all this year." Lucius looked at him dead in the eye, and Malfoy looked down again quickly. Voice shrilling, Lucius went on. "We're to take a student away from here or Voldemort will find us and...kill us?? Are they mad! Sending this to a Malfoy! Of all Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters!! They must be! They didn't even care to leave a name on who's to be away with us! Well I'm not sending you away to any old crack pott family! You're staying here to not be cushied around. Disipline is the real answer. And this other student must get that clear as well. Who knows if it's some sort of disgusting mudblood??" Lucius stomped around the long glass table to Malfoy, he remained quietly respectful. "You told them, didn't you??" He grabbed the closest item, which happened to be a clear glass, and threw it on Malfoy's back. Husking in pain, Malfoy only arched his back, not attacking by the least.  
  
"I did not tell anyone, father. I support Voldemort. Our day will shine soon." Malfoy replied, not daring to look into the eyes of the mad man that laid before him.  
  
"It should shine this year!" He smacked Malfoy hard against his head and turned around swiftly. "Well somebody found out and told. Somebody...who...I have to inform Voldemort and the other Death Eaters immediatly." He turned back to Malfoy. "You move from that chair, and you'll find out what real pain it is to have a scar across your cheek." He turned around again and stalked out of the kitchen. Real pain? Malfoy knew quite well what real pain was. He had felt it for years and years. He was surprised he wasn't dead by now. And move from the chair would be brave and foolish. But it was true, Malfoy had a long scar across his left cheek since Lucius got drunk one Christmas Eve and challenged his son a fight. Malfoy was just as mad about the letter as his father, for he wanted to get away, but he couldn't. And to top it off, he had to spend his last days with some other idiot. Dumbledore just ruined everything for them now, and he would get his rightful revenge. Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted a moment later by the rattling noise of the polished white door of the mansion he lived in. Lucius poked his head in the kitchen. "Get that, worthless shit!" He yelled and returned to his business. Malfoy got up, happily to be away from the kitchen where he had been abused so many times and sliced open of his skin from the brutal knives. Running down the decorated halls, he finally reached the wide doors of the front yard and opened it, exposing one young woman and one old one. Surprised to actually see someone ever walk upon the drive of his home, he looked at them.  
  
"...May I help you?" He finally said, expecting them to come clean.  
  
"Yes, we got this letter from Dumbledore saying we must attend my daughter to...live here with your family." Mrs. Granger gasped, realizing she wouldn'r see her daighter for a very long time. Malfoy turned his lazy eyes from the old woman to the young and beautiful one. Not noticing right away who she was, she starred at her a moment. Then realized who he was gaping at. Hermione Granger. Head Girl. Straight A's. And absolutly irresistable. Hermione knew him all too well right away before he found out who she was. Draco Malfoy. Evil. Dark. Secretly Death Eater. And...built. He had the most perfect body than most seventeen year olds did. Great muscles. Abs. Tall. Cute. Dark. Gothic. While she was a head and a half below him. Wavy hair. Pretty. Big breasts (which Ron noticed alot). Nice shape. They both stood there sizing each other, than got out of the trance.  
  
"So. You're the girl that is supposed to be staying with us." Malfoy sneered. He mustn't let his father know what she was, or he'd kill her in an instant. Although it be a delight to see, he restrained himself from doing so.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I guess that is good bye for now, honey." Her mother sobbed and hugged Hermione tightly. "Remember we are always there for you."  
  
"Yes, mum. I love you too." Hermione whispered back. Her mother gave a final smile, and headed back to the muggle car. Hermione was left standing on the porch with Malfoy.  
  
"Wierd mum." Malfoy muttered and went back inside, expecting Hermione to follow. After a moment, she did so.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, Malfoy, but which room will I be staying in?" She brought along her brown trunk full of possessions she needed and/or wanted. Malfoy sneered and turned back to her.  
  
"Let's see, shall we?" HE asked and kept walking, towards the presence of his father.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked up from his lettering and sniffed the air.  
  
"Something does not smell right." He mumbled to himself, but then shrugged it off. A knock on the door made the auror return. "What?!" He shrieked and slammed open the door.  
  
"Our visitor, sir. She wishes to know where she will stay." Malfoy replied pointing to Hermione.  
  
"Ah, the guest. All of the rooms are under maintenence and decorating for a while, she will stay in your room." Closing the door and their shocked and disbelieving faces, he chuckled to himself. He loved ruining things.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Don't touch any of my stuff. Don't touch that. Don't touch this. Nothing." Malfoy instructed, showing her his room.  
  
"Like I would." She muttered.  
  
"And one more thing. Never talk back to me while you are under my presence in my room and house." Malfoy added.  
  
"Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes. As quickly as she said it, Malfoy had his hand to her throat against his black painted wall, practicaly choking her, and slapped her across her cheek with the other hand.  
  
"That's why." He said, roughly letting go of the wincing witch. Hermione didn't say anything more. She already dreaded the very moment she had gotten the letter from which her mother read, and this was going to be worse. Tons worse. He was stronger now. Stronger than ever before, and she couldn't stop his force. Even if she had Ron by her side, which she mourned from which she thought about him. She missed him. And Harry. Both were her very best friends, but now she couldn't see them for who knows how long. Being stuck with the most lusted over and alot hated over guy in the school was going to be touch. After all, she IS only female. A bit of fantasies about somebody as hot as him was normal for girls. But he was Malfoy, and for her that wasn't normal.  
  
-TBC- 


	2. Shallow Cuts

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: Leave me alone. I don't know. Read and find out!  
  
rating: *shrugs* I don't know yet.  
  
author's note: My sis was a good deal of help on this, I thank her. Thanks Ally for giving me some ideas when I'm having writers block.  
  
  
  
-Chapter 2: Shallow Cuts-  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You're probably having a better time than me. For anything you're in a better family than me. You would never guess who I'm in. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, actually. Don't you think this family idea is...odd? How could Dumbledore put of all muggles, me, with the most dangerous family out there?? Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Who knows where the mother is, maybe already dead for all I know. Do you know how his father looked at me?? I think I might be dead by the end of this week. I guess I'll just stick around Malfoy's room, he wouldn't come in here maybe. But Malfoy is very...you know...in charge of his room. Oh yea, I'm living in his room because his father said all of the others are being redecorated! I wouldn't mind living in the wash room! Who's family are you with? Wouldn't it be funny if you were with the Dursleys? Well, suppose I'll talk to you later, bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione finished her letter to Ron and rolled up the parchment she found under Malfoy's bed. He had a lot of junk he didn't need, so why not help him waste it? Besides, the parchment from the stationary was weird. It had a holographic snake on all four sides and the paper was sort of grey. Luckily, she was able to sneak something more of Malfoy's...his eagle. His jet black eagle that was not fun to tie the letter around it's leg. The eagle seemed to be against muggles too, because it kept sniffing her hair and squawking. Finally, she opened the window open silently and told the eagle who to bring it to. Hopefully, Malfoy didn't use his eagle much...maybe he wouldn't notice it gone...It was already starry in the sky with a background of purple and black. His mansion was creepy, looking over the (practically) out back it seemed to be, it looked as if his field of green grass would never end. He didn't have any neighbors for miles, which she didn't think anybody would even want to live the closest to him. A squeak of the door made her jump.  
  
"Dinner." Malfoy said in a dead low voice and closed it again, walking down the hall to the dining room. Hermione sighed at got up, walking out of the black painted door and into the marble white hallway.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where's your mother?" Hermione asked over the long, glass table. Malfoy looked up from his food, only giving a deadly cold glare, then looking back down. Hermione continued eating as well, choosing to drop the subject. He didn't talk much. He just sat there and ate, not getting a speck of food on the clean glass. Nor a pea out of line. Weird, Hermione finally concluded. But he did eat fast, looking as though he hasn't eaten all week. -Why I'm I studying his eating habits?- Hermione asked herself, and gave a puzzled look herself. Malfoy noticed this too.  
  
"What's the matter, Mudblood? Never seen a guy eat?" Malfoy asked sarcastically, looking up.  
  
"Don't mean to be an intrusion, but...where's your father?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Doing business." Malfoy replied. Hermione was now done eating. She wanted to ask him so many questions. Where was his mother? Why does he have so many scars? Why does he eat so neatly (not that it's some problem)? Why did he keep looking at her throughout the day in a certain way? But the first thing that flew out was:  
  
"Where did you get that scar on your face?" Malfoy looked up. Was it a bit a fright in his eyes beneath those glassy black pools?  
  
"Accident." He replied, putting his dish in the sink and washing it thoroughly. Although his face was quite pale, he had a dark feature. An evil thought crossed her mind, a naughty image. But it didn't seem like he wanted to talk at all, but she would get something out of him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-Let's see here, what do we have?- Malfoy thought, digging in her suitcase. She was outside, cooing to his guard dog. -Traitor dog. Aha. What do we have here?- Malfoy found a small notebook with the grip of his hand and pulled it out. -A diary. No lock.- He began flipping through the yellow pages and reading the entries. See what really got her going. -What is this? Titled 'Boys'?- He began reading that page, smirking with every sentence.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gave a final pat to the dog and stood up on the porch, going back inside. This place wasn't so bad. It had a lot of nice things to it. Swimming pools and such things. But a bonus was Malfoy. She hated his sarcastic attitude. His good looks. She was always caught so far checking him out, and embarrassment rose to her cheeks every time. Climbing up the marble stairs, she heard the occasional mutters and whispers. This place 'was' freaky. As she crossed a few rooms, she heard a scuffling of feet come her way. She quickened her pace down the halls, until it came again, and a hand from inside a dark room. It clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the dark room. Trying to scream, Hermione tried pulling at the arm, but it was too tight. It felt like Malfoy's grip, but it wasn't the Malfoy she thought.  
  
"Hello Hermione." A dark voice greeted and a light turned on. It was Lucius. "So are you staying with us this year I see?"  
  
"Y-yes." Hermione stammered against the cold wall.  
  
"And do you know my son?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And do you know who you are?"  
  
"A witch?"  
  
"I've been doing some calls around, and you are no pure blood I see. Do you know what I am?"  
  
"Pure blood, sir."  
  
"Exactly. The girl knows some things. I'm also somebody you don't want to mess with. Is you blood dirty?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Well, let's just see." He pulled out a silver, sharp knife from the back of his coat and pulled it to her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked. He sneered and pulled the knife across her arm, having blood ooze through her clothes. Hermione winced, but not screamed, it didn't hurt that much. She tried running away, but her held her against the wall, now bringing the knife to her chest. He slickly pulled it do sharply right above her breasts, and this time she screamed. A mad, piercing scream. Tears formed under her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy looked up from the diary he was interested in reading, and heard it again. A scream. Hermione. Father. Malfoy shot up and pounded down the hall towards the scream. His combat boots aren't what you exactly call running material, but he did it all the same. He heard it again, a shrieking scream of pain. He's going to kill her. He ran down another hall and found the open door right away, dark now. He ran inside and Lucius looked up.  
  
"Draco!" He shrieked, not dropping the knife. Malfoy didn't say anything, the rage in his eyes told the rest, and he swung Lucius away from Hermione punching his jaw to the opposite wall.  
  
"GET AWAY YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Malfoy screamed and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her out of the door. Shocked, Hermione ran with him. Draco Malfoy save her? She couldn't believe it. There was a groan from behind them and stomping of feet.  
  
"Get back here, boy!" Lucius yelled and ran after them. Malfoy never let go of her wrist. He knew what his father could and would do, and he wasn't taking any chances staying in that house. He pounded down the stairs. Figuring Hermione couldn't keep up, he picked her up quickly in his arms and began to run again. His father was mad, and when Draco dared taking away his kill, he would be his next kill. He finally reached the wide doors and swung them open, putting Hermione down and running again, expecting her to keep up this time. She did, and followed him, hopping across a white fence of the front yard and down the dirt road, away from the white, horrible mansion. Who knows when they'd return, but from then on, they'd have to keep away. Lucius could track them down maybe, but better to stay alive a little longer. He didn't know why he had saved Hermione, but he was always taught by his nanny from younger that it was always better to be breathing than anything else, and nothing else mattered if you kept that steady beat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few miles down the road, Lucius had given up on running and went back to the mansion. Draco and Hermione had settled under a willow tree, hiding from the bugs that flew about. Draco tore a strip of his black shirt and pulled down Hermione's shirt a little.  
  
"Hey." Hermione warned. Malfoy rolled his eyes and patted the strip softly against her wounds. She winced a little, it stung still against the soft touch. But it healed a little. Then Malfoy realized something: he had his wand with him. He pulled in his back pocket and there it was. He thought he had left it behind. "You have your wand? I don't." Hermione said clearly.  
  
"Yea, I know a charm for your wounds to heal faster." Malfoy said, examining his wand as if he hadn't seen it in days. He pointed it to Hermione's wounds and whispered, 'heal'. As simple as it was, her wounds closed up and it felt better than before. But it did leave long, nasty scars. Hermione looked down. She felt so useless under his care. But something strong pounded in her heart. She bent over to the sitting Malfoy and kissed him softly on the cheek. He looked up at her, puzzled.  
  
"Thank you." She said, leaning back against the tree.  
  
"For what?" Malfoy asked, looking down.  
  
"For saving me from your father. If you hadn't come a moment sooner, I would have lost a lot of blood."  
  
"You did loose a lot of blood. And my father's crazy, I'm used to it. You're the first one I managed to rescue."  
  
"The first one?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"You're...mother?"  
  
"She died. I wasn't there to get her in time. I'm so foolish."  
  
"No, you're not. Why are you acting in this way? I've never seen this side of you."  
  
"I don't know. Neither have I."  
  
"I'm sorry for your mother."  
  
"Don't be. It was bound to happen someday. Voldemort will call upon me soon, and it will be over." -What is wrong with me? I am a Voldemort supporter god dammit. Why am I helping a mudblood?- Malfoy thought. But something didn't feel right about the thought anymore. It was like he almost completely changed his mind about his thoughts of this morning. But even though he had an evil sense in him, he hated his father. Now at this point, he would do anything to kill his father and get the revenge deserved. His father had brain washed him. The Death Eaters time to shine indeed...  
  
-TBC- 


	3. Knight Bus to Burrow

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: Leave me alone. I don't know. Read and find out!  
  
rating: *shrugs* I don't know yet.  
  
author's note: Thanks again, Ally, for making me sit down and write this! I owe it to you that you make me write Demon Beneath Will or else...anywho, read and review. You know the process...  
  
-Chapter 3: A Night's Bus-  
  
"It's getting dark, we need to do something. Go somewhere for the night." Hermione finally said out of the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well we're not going back there." Malfoy replied. He continued looking down, thinking of what they shall do to get out of the mess they were in. It began to get darker and even the stars seemed to burn out. Malfoy couldn't take it. He pulled out his wand again and pointed out in front of him, whispering, "Lumos." His wand flashed out some light at the end and he pointed it around, even though he knew he'd find nothing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching his light show.  
  
"Don't know. I can't remember what road this is." Malfoy replied, squinting around.  
  
"Here, give it to me." Hermione asked. Malfoy pointed the wand in her eyes.  
  
"No way, this is my wand." Malfoy replied stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, I want to see if there's a bug in my hair."  
  
"How can you tell?" He flashed around her head until she got annoyed. Actually, a look of shock crossed her face from annoyance, and Malfoy couldn't help but see what she was looking at. He turned around and stumbled backwards. There was a floating, violently purple, triple-decker bus before their very eyes; with fading gold lettering on the windshield spelling The Knight Bus.  
  
"Oh...my..." Hermione opened her eyes wide. "This is The Knight Bus!" Malfoy returned to his regular state quickly, when the conducter in a purple uniform hopped out and began to speak loudly:  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He said broadly, waiting for them to make a move.  
  
"Yea, hi." Malfoy said, looking past the man and at the bus. Hermione propped herself up and walked up to Stan.  
  
"Nice ot meet you, I'm Her-"  
  
"She's Herly Medlock and I'm...Jack...London..." Malfoy clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth, saying it for her.  
  
"Well, come on up, then!" Stan said and smiled. He looked around twenty-two years old with some pimples on his forehead. It seemed as though he's been working on that bus a long time. Hermione hopped herself up on the bus stairs, followed by Malfoy and Stan.  
  
"So, where yeh goin'?" Stan asked them, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Ey, Stan, where are they goin'?" The driver at the front asked.  
  
"Do you think I know yet, Ern?" Stan asked, looking behind him.  
  
"Where should we go?" Hermione turned to Malfoy from the argueing men.  
  
"How should I know? I don't have any relatives that care." Hermione thought for a moment, until it struck her. The only place they could go that would take them in.  
  
"Urm...well...I know." Hermione said.  
  
"Where then??"  
  
"This is the only place we can go...so don't get mad...but Ron's house...."  
  
"RON'S WHAT??"  
  
"We have to!"  
  
"No way am I going to that...that...dump!"  
  
"You are so stubborn! Besides, Ron won't be there, remember? This family switching thing?"  
  
"I am NOT going there."  
  
"Fine, go back to your father's mansion, I'm going to Ron's house though." Malfoy gulped. He was definatly not going back there.  
  
"Fine." He finally mumbled and pulled his coat upwards on his shoulders.  
  
"We would like to go to The Burrow, please. How much is it?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"For the both of yas, thirty sickles." Stan replied. Stan looked to Hermione, and Hermione looked to Malfoy, and Malfoy realized they were waiting for him to give them something.  
  
"What? I don't have- ah forget it." Malfoy rolled his eyes and pulled out a sack full of gold galleons, pulling out the ammount needed. Telling him to keep the change, he passed it to Stan. Smiling, he directed them to the third floor of the decorated bus and up they went, entering the third floor. Beds were hinged against the each side, gold sheets as covering.  
  
"'Er ya go." Stan said and tipped his hat, going back to the first floor of the triple-decker bus. Hermione plopped herself down on the closest one, Malfoy sitting across from her.  
  
"Jack London?" Hermione finally asked, almost laughing.  
  
"What? Would you prefer our real names so Lucius could track us down and slaughter us the very moment?" Malfoy replied, settling his head on the pillow, muttering how much he hated the Weasleys.  
  
"Well it just so happens that I have a book called 'The Call of the Wild' in my suitcase. Author Jack London."  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"Meaning you were rumaging through my stuff!"  
  
"Aren't you smart? Now leave me alone right now."  
  
"What did you read??"  
  
"Read what..."  
  
"You did! You read my diary you asshole!"  
  
"And a very interesting entry, I might add."  
  
"And may I ask what??"  
  
"Title called 'Boys'. Very meaning."  
  
"It's not what you think!"  
  
"Really? Well, I think I memorized the entire thing. Lend an ear, would you? Ehm. 'I have been tortured by the taughnts of boys for ages. But since two years ago, I have changed. It seems Ron likes me more than I thought now. And Harry is starting to look at me. Ron and Harry are cute. It would be fun to see them with their shirts off...they are built. All of the other boys in Gryffindor are ugly. Except for Seamus Finnigan...But the top boy out of my house is Draco Malfoy. Although he is very sarcastic and rude, all of the girls just fall over heals for him. Sorry to say I do too. How can I help it? His sexy smirk and body. Everybody says so, so I have nothing to be ashaimed of...Anyways, I kissed Ron on the last day of school. He is very sweet. And a good kisser. I think all of the boys I've mentioned are great...and sexy. But if I had to choose who was the cutest, I think it would be...Malfoy.'" He finished, sneering evilly. Hermione just gaped at him, embarrassed and mad.  
  
"Why the hell did you read my diary??" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I, babe? If I see something I like, I take it. Not to mention, stuff that gold blanket down your bra for me, we'll need it for when we're cold." -Did he just call me babe? Nonsense! Since 6th year that's what he's been calling all of the girls he thinks is...oh...sexy...- Hermione thought. Hermione's face grew a light shade of red and she threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"Why don't you stuff it down your briefs!!" She shrieked. He grabbed the pillow easily and tossed it behind him.  
  
"Can't. I'm taking up too much room as it is down there." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Have you been looking? Oh, wait, you can kind of tell when it's in your hand every night making gestures!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Nah, don't like pigs. Dragon."  
  
"Exactly. Scaley, fire breathing, Dragons."  
  
"Well Dragons are strong."  
  
"Only in your opinion."  
  
"No, in my muscles." He got up swiftly and was on her in a minute, strapping her wrists down against the bed, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Get off." Hermione's voice wasn't as strong and brave as she thought.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy asked, looking downward towards her chest area.  
  
"PIG! Typical! Just like a man to do a perverted thing like this!!"  
  
"Oh, you're no fun. Aren't you going to stick to what you say?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean??"  
  
"Don't you remember? Don't you want me to ride you hard?" Malfoy's voice was simple but sudducting. Then she remembered what else she wrote down and widened her eyes in shock.  
  
"What I write is of not what I mean!" She jerked her body to the side. Then realizing what pain she had just caused and winced, giving out a whimper.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"My cut!" Hermione whimpered. Malfoy looked at the scar above her breasts and traced a finger over it gently. He got off of her right away and ran over to the bathroom across the bus, wetting a paper towel and running back over to her.  
  
"Here." Malfoy said, padding the wet paper towel acorss her wound nicely, easing the pain building up. Hermione just starred at him, shocked. After ten minutes of healing, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Why. Why are you helping me?" She asked as he threw the used towel in a metal tin basket.  
  
"Why do you care?" He shot back. He was wondering the same thing. Why was he helping her so? He hated her, but then why did he have this urge he had to protect her? -God I'm such an idiot.- Malfoy thought and sat back down on his bed. Why he was helping her he didn't know. He wanted to hurt something badly from this feeling, just not Hermione. They remained silent in the hovering, purple bus and finally fell asleep. Both having the same exact dream. They were both in a white room, starring at each other, faces inches away from each other. It was odd, they were just sitting there, looking at each other, when Malfoy made a rough move. He moved his head in closer harshly and kissed her roughly, licking at the front of her lips, awaiting her to open for the kiss to deepen. When they started unbuttoning each other's clothing, that's when they both awoke, sweating and breathing hard, as if it had really happened. They looked at each other as they sat up. Hermione noticed Malfoy's erection right away, and he made an attempt to try and cover it up.  
  
"You?" Hermione asked, pointing to him.  
  
"Same dream." Malfoy said, a little confused. They starred at each other another five minutes, her hazel brown warm eyes and his grey emotionless eyes coming in contact, until finally growing sleep again and falling back down, closing their eyes and dreaming again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"We're there!" A loud voice called to them both. Hermione and Malfoy shot their eyes open right away. It was almost sunrise. Hermione yawned and swung her feet to her side, getting up and stretching. Malfoy didn't bother yawning or anything, he just got up and walked down to the first floor of the large bus, waiting for Hermione to come down. Right out of the curtained windows was the crooked house of the Weasleys: The Burrow. Hermione came rushing down after him.  
  
"Thanks Stan and Ernie!" Hermione thanked, from hearing Stan call Ernie by his name many times before. Malfoy and her hopped off of the bus and it vanished as quickly as it came, awaiting the next stranded witch or wizard.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Here we go." Hermione was beaming brightly. She would actually get to see a close friend; well, not exaclty Ron, just his friendly family. She knocked the knocker loudly. Luckily, they were home; they hadn't left to somewhere else like other families. Malfoy stood at the side, awaiting to be let in, if that were possible. The door swung open, exposing a glum Arthur Weasley. Then he looked closely at the young 7th year, and smiled widely.  
  
"Hermione!" He swung his arms around her, giving a huge hug. Malfoy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the brick, crooked house. Mr. Weasley let go, still smiling. "What are you doing here??"  
  
"Long story, can we just stay here for a while, please sir?" Hermione asked, smiling as well.  
  
"Sure!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, allowing her in, until he realized a single word, wrinkly his forehead.  
  
"We? But it's only you." He said, looking around curiously. Hermione hesitated, but put up some effort and pulled Malfoy from the side, showing his face to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened and his eyes twitched. He pulled his wand out from under his coat and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"MOBILICORPUS!" He yelled, and Malfoy's wrists suddenly became knotted together with invisible rope; as well as his legs and feet. Well, he wasn't as happy to see Malfoy as much as Malfoy wasn't towards him.  
  
-TBC- 


	4. Poisoned

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amateur author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: Leave me alone. I don't know. Read and find out!  
  
rating: *shrugs* I don't know yet.  
  
author's note: Yea. Hi. Yea. Bye. Thanks. I like you people. Hi. Bye.  
  
-Chapter 4: Poisoned-  
  
"What the fuck?!" Malfoy yelled, struggling to escape the invisible, tightening ropes.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Mr. Weasley asked sternly.  
  
"Please, sir, he's with me! It's a long story and all!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"He's with you??" Mr. Weasley shrieked, slowly putting down his wand. "Explain yourself, Malfoy."  
  
"Mad man Lucius." Was all Malfoy said.  
  
"Never get anything out of a Malfoy." Mr Weasley mumbled, turning to Hermione once more. "What happened?"  
  
"You know the family switch ups?"  
  
"Yes, we have Neville Longbottom, breaking every glass he touches, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I got assigned to Malfoy's family-"  
  
"Is Dumbledore mad?!?"  
  
"It was completely at random, Mr. Weasley! And Lucius tried to kill me, when Malfoy heard me and saved me, and we had to runaway, and the only place I suppose we're safe is here!" Mr. Weasley tried to calm down a little, but his anger level rose again once he saw Malfoy's smirk.  
  
"Did you save her, demon?" He asked slowly. Hermione nodded her head instead, and Mr. Weasley reversed the curse.  
  
"Want proof, I see?" Malfoy asked, looking at Mr. Weasley's untrusting eyes.  
  
"Indeed I do." He replied, not so confident in what Malfoy had in mind. But Malfoy walked over to Hermione and grabbed at her collar. Mr. Weasley raised his wand again, prepared to do another curse.  
  
"Calm it, Weasley." Malfoy pulled her black robe downwards, right above her breasts, and exposed a long, red and purple mark across her chest, which healed a little, but still pained her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Mr. Weasley shrieked again, forgetting the part in which they mentioned Lucius.  
  
"Lucius did it." Hermione replied in disgust. Malfoy let go, standing next to Hermione, waiting to be let in the last house he thought he'd ever step foot into. Mr. Weasley, although still unsure, moved aside and let them in. The two teenagers walked in, looking about. Malfoy was about to criticize something, but Hermione nudged him in the stomach hard.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked kindly, smiling. Mr. Weasley just couldn't let that innocent smile down, and gave one as well, calling for his wife.  
  
"What now, Arthur?" A plump woman wearing a white apron asked, walking into the room from the kitchen, flour covering her face. Then she turned from her husband to a rather familiar girl. "Hermione!" She beamed, running over to her. Malfoy rolled his eyes as the two hugged, and sat down on a lumpy couch. He hated the place and people already. "And who's that?" She looked over to Malfoy, who had his hand on his forehead and elbow on the side of the arm rest.  
  
"Jack London." Hermione replied simply.  
  
"That's...Draco Malfoy, dear." Mr. Weasley answered, looking down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy I hear??" Mrs. Weasley squeaked. "How dare you bring such a soul into my house!"  
  
"It's OK, he claims to have saved Hermione's life." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Claims. Pfft." Mrs. Weasley said and walked out of the living room. "You'll be staying with us, Hermione?" She called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes. If it's alright with you guys." Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course!" She answered, and continued working. "Just make sure he stays away from me!"  
  
"Well you people sure are nice." Malfoy smiled sarcastically. At the stair well, Hermione and he heard muffled whispers. "What's that?"  
  
"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes as Arthur walked up the stairs and past the two.  
  
"Stop hiding, Fred and George." Arthur demanded. Two red headed twins popped up, smiling widely. It's the only thing they ever did.  
  
"Good morn' Hermione!" Fred said, coming down the rest of the way. "We're all up because never know what could happen, right George."  
  
"Exactly." George yawned. "Our magic tricks sell themselves."  
  
"Magic Tricks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep! We've got our own shop! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Fred replied broadly.  
  
"Which I'm ashamed to have my last name on." Mrs. Weasley added from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, well, I bet it's already sold a bread crumb or two." Malfoy said.  
  
"Come along. We'll show you to your room, Hermione." Fred said, taking her up the stairs.  
  
"Yea, you can sleep outside, Malfoy." George yawned again. Malfoy followed anyways, wanting to smack him across that head badly.  
  
"Watch out, Weasley." Malfoy warned. They walked up the creaky stairs, tired when they came to the first room.  
  
"Ta da! Ginny's palace!" Fred opened the door, showing a neat, green painted room.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione thanked and waked into the room.  
  
"And you, Ron's room." George instructed Malfoy, having his jaw drop. In the room next to them, they heard a toilet flush and somebody walk out.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ron will be returning this Saturday! We will be trading off with Neville since Ron was assigned his grandmother. The boy will sleep in your room." Mr. Weasley replied, walking down the long stairs again.  
  
"He's what??" Fred and George yelled, then glaring at Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You stink. Take a bath." George instructed Malfoy around the afternoon. They were already in the wacky room of Fred and George's. Dirty tables scattered around, potions and bottles were amongst them.  
  
"Don't mind if I do. I'm practically choking on the atmosphere around me." Malfoy replied, getting off of a chair and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Don'tcha just love him already?" George asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ignoring what ever sound came from the bathroom, he opened the door silently and stepped in, seeing nothing but steam before his eyes.  
  
"What the?" He mumbled. Then he heard it; beautiful, delicate singing, flowing through his ears. He looked around, but didn't see anything, until he came to a stop at the shower, dropping his jaw once more. It was Hermione, in the shower. He crept slowly over to the toilet, sitting on the cover. After all, he was of the male species.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione hummed as she stepped out of the steaming shower, seeing nothing but white smoke in front of her. -I guess I shouldn't have made the water too hot...- Hermione thought, feeling for the counter of the bathroom, grabbing her white towel and wrapping it around her cold, wet body. As she did so, she felt two strong arms wrap around her firm stomach.  
  
"Who is that?" Hermione gasped, trying to see from behind her.  
  
"The monster in your nightmares." A voice whispered in her ear. She looked behind her again, as the steam cleared up, she saw two blue-grey eyes starring back at her.  
  
"Draco??" She shrieked. He snickered as he let go. Hermione was just about to slap him, until her hand gave in and fell to her side, body falling as well. He caught her easily, concern growing in his eyes. He looked down at the mark across her chest, it looked as if it were throbbing hard out of her skin. There was nothing he could do, except run out of the door and go to the closest room. No surprise, Percy's.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy?? What are you doing here??" Percy shrieked, jumping up from his work off of his desk. Nothing had really changed around the Weasley's, except Percy still hadn't had the nerve to ask his girlfriend to marry him.  
  
"Never mind that, Hermione's hurt." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Oh yes. Father said you two would be staying. Never mind then. What's wrong with Hermione?" Percy asked.  
  
"This." He laid Hermione down on Percy's bed and pointed to the mark across her chest, towel still wrapped around her.  
  
"What did this?" Percy asked.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Well, if that is a knife's doing, it was no ordinary knife. Poison was most likely cleaned across it." Percy walked over to his closet and looked around it frantically, eyeing every bottle he had. "Aha!" He pulled out a blue swirling bottle and ran back over to Hermione. "This should at least eat up the poison inside of her. Have her drink this." Malfoy tried shaking Hermione awake. After a while, she finally, yet slowly, opened her eye lids, peering around.  
  
"Drink this." Malfoy instructed. Hermione did without questioning, and fell back asleep. Percy walked over to his window.  
  
"Great. Fred and George are degnoming the garden again." He rolled his eyes and walked back over to Malfoy. "My father probably already contacted the ministry about this. And my guess, it won't help much. Lucius, as much as you should know, will track you down and do what he pleases. I suggest you leave by Sunday, closest as you can. But now I surely suggest you go and help Fred and George if you want to get on my mum's good side." Malfoy took his eyes off of Hermione's, and nodded slowly. He hated the Weasley's, but Hermione had been right. They were the only ones who could help now. He walked out of the bedroom without another word said and down the long, creaky stairs.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Now, the trick is to grab the little buggars by the feet and swing them around until they are dizzy." Fred instructed the clueless Malfoy.  
  
"And then you eat them." George added.  
  
"Hey, that could by made into a tall tale!" Fred snapped his fingers. Malfoy rolled his eyes. He had never done much of yard work at all, but he got the idea quickly. He grabbed a gnome by it's ankle and wrangled it over his head, then throwing it hard over the fence of their messy yard.  
  
"Whoa." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"I never made it that far." George mumbled.  
  
"Oh yea?" Fred challenged, twirling a gnome and throwing it; though not as far as Malfoy's had gone. "Err..." Malfoy did another one, and got even farther.  
  
"It's all in the muscle, boys. Have you got some?" Malfoy outstretched his arm from his black shirt, showing off his bulky muscled arm. George did so too. His arm...a bit scrawny.  
  
"You suck!" George twirled a gnome over his head and tried throwing it over the fence, instead accidently hitting it across Malfoy's head. He covered his mouth. "Oops." This got Malfoy extremely aggravated.  
  
"Weasley!!" He screeched and started after him. George started running away, dodging weeds and gnomes, Malfoy doing a better job at it as well.  
  
-TBC- 


	5. Terror's Tears

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Yellow jello. Yea...um...yea...that's all I ever have to say nowadays.  
  
-Chapter 5: Terror's Tears-  
  
Hermione woke up five minutes later, looking around.  
  
"Awake, Hermione?" Percy asked, not looking up from his work. She looked down, she was still in her towel.  
  
"Ah!" She shrieked, realizing where she was.  
  
"Malfoy's outside, degnoming with Fred and George." Percy added. -Oh no.- Hermione thought, looking out of the window, only to find Malfoy chasing around Geroge.  
  
"Put your back into it, George!" Fred yelled as Malfoy gained speed, tackling Geroge to the ground. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculus they were acting. She got up and strode out of the room, over to Ginny's.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Just you wait. I'll get you one of these days." George huffed. It was nightfall and they were all covered in grass stains.  
  
"You two just have to start everything, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
  
"Only sometimes." Fred replied, sitting down at the table.  
  
"You kids done?" Hermione asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea." Geroge huffed. "Because Mr. I-am-strong did most of the throwing. Show off."  
  
"Remember, guys. Ron's coming on Saturday! I can't wait to see him." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's only been gone a week." Fred asked.  
  
"Ron's coming?" Hermione asked happily.  
  
"Who's Ginny with again?" Geroge asked.  
  
"Eh. Some family named Brown." Fred answered.  
  
"Dinners in twenty!" Mrs. Weasley announced.  
  
"Mhm...well, long way from dinner, eh, Malfoy?" Geroge asked Malfoy.  
  
"Wow." Malfoy awed sarcastically.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Been a long time since ya eat, huh?"  
  
"What are you getting at, George?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just offering him some gum incase he gets hungry." Geroge defended, throwing Malfoy a wrapped piece of gum.  
  
"I'll remember your generosity in the future." Malfoy said in a low tone, putting the gum in his pocket.  
  
"Dammit." George muttered.  
  
"You should have been more on the sly," Fred mumbled. The rest of the twenty minutes, they all just starred at each other, nothing to really say; Hermione making Malfoy shut-up since she knew he would have something to (rudely) comment on.  
  
"Dinner." Mrs. Weasley announced. "Plates are up here, get them yourselves, I'm taking a shower." She walked out of the kitchen and thowing her dirty apron on a chair closest to her. They all got their plates; excpet the hesitant blonde that refused to eat, until Hermione slapped him; then he got the picture. As George got back up to get a fork, Malfoy leaned over to his plate and put something in it, then sitting back down.  
  
"What did you do??" Hermione hissed.  
  
"What?" Malfoy lied. George got back to his seat with silverwear in his hands, taking a large bite out of his mashed potato. "Here we go." Malfoy sat back in his chair and folded his arms, smirking. George started coughing and sputtering, spitting and choking.  
  
"What did you do?" He shrieked to Malfoy. His tongue began stretching and wriggling. It was changing colors.  
  
"Yes, what did you do??" Hermione snapped. George's tongue began changing colors, until it was a bright rainbow, and his tongue was at least three feet long. Fred couldn't stop laughing, he pounded his fist on the table and cried with joy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days were not exactly what you'd call fun. Malfoy had to keep helping out so the Weasleys wouldn't throw him out, and Hermione's wound kept stinging every so often. It was by Thrusday night when they all got a warning to stay alert.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, we just got word from the ministry." Percy announced as they lounged on a lumpy couch.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, surprisingly a little too close to Malfoy.  
  
"Well, you see, the Ministry went to Lucius's mansion and he was gone. No sound was heard, and we think we know why." Percy went on. Horror struck Malfoy; showing through his eyes.  
  
"He's looking for us." was all he said, getting up quickly. Hermione hadn't seen him so afraid since the first detention in the Forbidden Forest, and realized right away that this was a big deal.  
  
"Now, calm down, you guys. The Ministry is on the look out-"  
  
"The Ministry doesn't know what the fuck they're doing!" Malfoy interrupted Percy.  
  
"See here, Malfoy!" Percy's face went red.  
  
"The Ministry doesn't know what they're looking for, he could be half way here or closer by now!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Trust me, Draco, you'll be out of here by Sunday, nothing to worry about!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy heard soft rapping on Fred and George's door. He got up off of the ancient chair and opened the door. He crept very silently out of the room to see Hermione, and not awaken the Weasley twins.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy whispered, knowing quite well who he was talking to.  
  
"It's you. What's wrong?" Hermione replied. Fred tossed in his bed and groaned. Soon they would end their vacation and go back to the shop to sell.  
  
"Come on." Malfoy led her down the hall, not wanting the others to hear. He went into any room; to see that there was no one in view; and closed the door. "What about me?"  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"Really. If that's all, I'll go back to the room I was at."  
  
"No. Ron's coming this Saturday. I want to know if you two will get along."  
  
"How should I know? He's not even here yet."  
  
"Yes, but he's going to see this mark one way or another. And when he does, I'd have to tell him. There's nothing else to say."  
  
"The bloody git can mind his own damn business."  
  
"If I know Ron, he won't. But other than him, where will we go on Sunday when we leave?"  
  
"The only thing we can do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Go back there."  
  
"To your mansion??"  
  
"We'll have to. Besides, he isn't there, remember? We need to get some stuff."  
  
"But what if he is there?"  
  
"Then we'll have to be cautious."  
  
"You better be right..."  
  
"I'm always right." Malfoy smirked, pulling her closer and eyes deep into hers. If it weren't for the moon light pouring through the window, there would be no exact way to tell if he was sincere.  
  
"Draco, I..." Her mind searched for the words, but only her common phrase poured out. "Thank you." She rested her head against his firm chest. "I was so afriad. Ever since...I've just been afraid. That if I looked over my shoulder, he would be there with that knife. Everytime I open my eyes, I see blood."  
  
"Well it could be from the damn Weasley's red hair. And you know they're everywhere." Hermione couldn't help but sob a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious, Draco. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"It's not a big deal," not thinking much of it.  
  
"Yes, it is. You act like death is a fun joke. Well it isn't. You should know that, after your mother..."  
  
"I know. I was just afraid for both of us, so I just hit and ran. That's the ultimate modo. Hit and get the fuck out of there." Hermione sobbed another laugh as he pulled her closer. -What am I doing. What am I doing. What am I doing.- Malfoy kept thinking, closing his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione looked up, the moon light hitting his eyes, gleaming in fasination. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Hermione's lips tingled and she replied, kissing back. -No...no...no...she's rubbed off on me...any sooner...- Malfoy thought, slipping his tongue into her mouth and kissing her more passionately. They heard a rustle of blankets, but quickly ignored it, Malfoy sliding his hand up her arm. They heard the bed lurch, and that's when Malfoy's eyes shot open and raised towards the bed in front of them. Right before his very eyes, was the clumsy, forgetful Neville Longbottom. Malfoy, ready to beat the crap out of the ditz, pushed Hermione aside and strode slowly over to him. Neville slumped back under his blankets quckily, whimpering.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Malfoy grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, throwing it aside him. "How much did you see?" He hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
"N-nothing." Neville stammered, turning white and chin quivering.  
  
"Yes you did." Malfoy threw a wooden chair next to him across the room. Neville shrieked and pushed himself up against the wall behind him. Hermione's back was pressed right up against the closed door, shocked that Malfoy had kissed her; and that Neville had seen it. "Tell me. What did you see?" asked Malfoy madly.  
  
"I was awake since you came in here." Neville squeaked, putting his hands over his eyes.  
  
"And will you tell anybody." Neville didn't say anything. "WILL YOU TELL ANYBODY?!?"  
  
"No!" Neville shrieked, whimpering again.  
  
"Good." He smacked Neville hard across the head and stomped towards the door, Hermione stepping away and he swung it open, slamming it close behind him. Surprisingly not awakening anybody. -His father's temper is slowly growing on him.- Hermione thought, sinking down to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Neville stammered. "B-but this is where I have to sleep. I'm going to be going back with my grandma in two days." He managed a smile, but his fear easily shown through.  
  
"It's OK." Hermione whispered. She wanted everything to be normal again. To be back at Hogwarts. To be the smartest girl in school again. To be with Harry. Especially to be near Ron again. To be with her friends. She shouldn't have taken her 6th year for granted; like it was just another year she and her friends could toy around with. They didn't know it was their last. But she did have to admit; Malfoy was a great kisser.  
  
-TBC- 


	6. Flamed Return

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Hidyho smokey. I'm reading this novel by Amelia Atwater- Rhodes. She's tight. It's called Shattered Mirror. Also author of Demon in My View and In the Forests on the Night. Cool book...  
  
-Chapter 6: Flamed Return-  
  
By the time Hermione woke up, so had Malfoy. He was already donwstairs, watching Fred and Geroge sneak something in his food, thinking he couldn't clearly see them from the other room. Hermione walked down the hall to where Neville wasn't sleeping and opened the door to find a wide awake Longbottom.  
  
"Neville, come on. Breakfast." Hermione yawned. Neville cowardly hid under his scratchy blanket.  
  
"No thanks." He replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he'll praobably kill me."  
  
"No, he will not. Come on." She pulled im off of the bed and dragged him down the stairs. Right away, Neille saw Malfoy.  
  
"AH!" Neville squeaked once he noticed the deadly cold glare in Malfoy's eyes. "I'm kind of sleepy still."  
  
"Nonsense, Neville. Come on down and make yourself comfortable." Malfoy (almost) reassured him after a moment's silence. Hermione, aslo a little hesistant, gave Neville a soft shove towards the couch. Neville sat across from Malfoy, Hermione sat next to Malfoy. They just sat there, quiet, until Neville decided to get on Malfoy's good side at least...  
  
"So, are you two going out?" Malfoy didn't say anything. "OK...uh, hi." Silence. "Ron's coming tomorrow...yea...so do you like her or something?" Err. Wrong question.  
  
"I do NOT like her." Malfoy finally cracked.  
  
"HA!" The Weasley twins came in just then, plopping themselves next to Malfoy.  
  
"Your body may look man," Fred began.  
  
"But your inner-child still hunts victims." Geroge finished.  
  
"Meaning?" Malfoy asked stubbornly.  
  
"Meaning that you do like Hermione." Fred replied simply.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"What did we just say?" Geroge rolled his eyes.  
  
"He does like her." Neville couldn't help but mumble.  
  
"What was that?" Fred asked slyly, nudging Neville, "Could you speak up?"  
  
"Nothing." Neville said quickly, catching Malfoy's eye.  
  
"What's the matter? We'll stick by you if the Malfoy attacks." Geroge added.  
  
"...Well...nevermind..." Neville said. "But I saw something else last night, Draco." Everybody was silent, except the chuckling of Fred and Geroge.  
  
"Please, do tell us all what you saw." Fred went on.  
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"He saw nothing." Malfoy glared at Neville.  
  
"I think 'we' should be the judge of that." George implied.  
  
"...I saw Draco-"  
  
"Fred, George! Are you bothering them again??" Mrs. Weasley walked, hands to her hips. Neville jumped up and ran past her.  
  
"Damn, we could never get anything out of him." Fred snapped his fingers.  
  
"Well we don't need Neville to tell us." Hermione turned to Malfoy, an innocent smile spread across her face. "Draco, what happened last night besides...you know..."  
  
"None of any of your businesses." Malfoy said, his dark features coming clear.  
  
"Please..." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and caressed his abs, making him quiver with effection.  
  
"No." He managed to say.  
  
"Well, there's no way breaking him, come on, Fred." George retreated up the stairs to fall back asleep, Fred following. But Hermione wouldn't give up.  
  
"Please..." She whispered in his ear. He tried keeping a straight, stern face, but it was too hard from her gentle touch. All he could feel was this tickling sensation inside of him, flowing through his veins.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Please..." She continued, slowly, inching her way down his firm stomach, sliding her hand down his black shirt.  
  
"Ask Neville."  
  
"But wouldn't that only aggrivate you..." She kept slipping her way down his shirt. They were stuck in this trance that they couldn't escape until he told her what had happened. She finally made it to his dark pants, and stopped above his pant line. "Come on." His face remained stubborn and secret once she stopped, and he didn't say anything. "Fine, you had to do it the hard way." Hermione slipped her hand under his belt and briefs, feeling his strong, hard cock. It only now came into mind of how big it was, and Hermione couldn't have a better thought in mind. She began caressing and tugging softly at it. Malfoy's erection couldn't have come at a better time, he gave in.  
  
"I went into your room when you were asleep. Neville saw, who knows why."  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione began slowing down her pace and looked up at Malfoy, curious and afraid of what he might say.  
  
"You'll only get mad..."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I, um, sort of, well, it's really not that big of a deal."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
  
"I fingered you and jacked off." Malfoy blurted out, glad to get it off of his chest. Hermione pulled her hand out right away.  
  
"Well. That's different." She got up and walked off, shocked a little but did happen to notice a good feeling when she was asleep last night.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"He's coming tomorrow morning. He's coming, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley beamed brightly. "I want to make sure he's safe and well and out of the clutches of You-Know-Who."  
  
"Don't worry, honey. He's probably just as excited as you are." Mr. Weasley replied. "Eh, Hermione, Draco? You don't mind if we just told him that you were here, right?"  
  
"Perfectly OK, Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied. They were all in the kitchen Friday night, discussing Ron's arrival which was so soon.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we'll be gone Sunday anyways." Draco smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's ten o'clock, time to get to bed." Mrs. Weasley announced and got up off of the whicker chair, stepping out of the kitchen. "Come on!"  
  
"We better listen to her." Mr. Weasley mumbled and got up as well, hoping Hermione and Draco would follow.  
  
"Come into my room tonight, you won't get a good smile in the morning." Hermione warned and followed the rest up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should put ping-pong balls over the door; incase he comes early." Fred whispered to George.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's room was silent and dark, shadows covered the walls. All was just fine...until the floor creaked under someone's heavy shoes. It creeped up to Hermione's bed, and breathed over her body; tapping her on the shoulder. Hermione groaned and tossed to her other side, opening her eyes. Right before her was the red headed Ron Weasley who she missed. She sat up, Ron smiling happily to her.  
  
"Ron!" She almost shouted and clinged her arms around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-I see you, Weasley.- Malfoy had followed Ron to where he was heading and finally stopped at the crack of Hermione's door. Acting as though it were nothing, he walked in yawning, even though he wasn't tired.  
  
"Why you making all this noise, Weasley." He stopped yawning instantly and gave a huge smirk, seeing the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Him." Ron hissed and ran over to Malfoy, pushing his arms against the dusty wall. Malfoy chuckled at the frantic red head and shoved him off roughly.  
  
"Long time no see, Weasley. Last time I saw you, you were shaking white feathers off of your ass." Malfoy said, sneering.  
  
"Well by least, my nickname at school isn't the Famous Hopping Ferret." Ron replied, smirking even wider. Malfoy's face grew red with fury and he swung a punch for Ron's nose.  
  
"What are you two doing? Stop it!" Hermione demanded, but they didn't listen. Ron grew even more furious between each bloody punch, and began putting more effort into it. For Malfoy, this wasn't that hard. But the hard blows to his nose was a bit untollerable. "Stop!" Hermione got up and stalked towards the fighting two, trying to break them up.  
  
"Get out of the way, Hermione." Ron demanded when Hermione ,anaged to get between the two.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Give me a damn good reason why."  
  
"Because he's Malfoy!" Ron yelled, almost waking up the entire house hold.  
  
"So??" Hermione yelled back, then turned to Malfoy. "And you, why did you come in and start instigating him?"  
  
"Because it's fun to annoy him." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Well I don't care. Draco, go back to your room, I want to talk to Ron alone." Hermione commanded. Malfoy looked like he wanted to object on that, but decided to save his come backs for later and gave a final glare at Ron, stalking out of the creaky room. Hermione didn't turn around until Malfoy's steps were heard faintly, then turned back to Ron. "Now, before you over reacted, what were you saying?"  
  
"Just to say I missed you. And why the hell is he here again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Lucius. We had to get away and he saved me. What else was I to do with him? Leave him to get killed?" Hermione asked, then moved herself towards him. "I missed you too." She whispered, resting her head against his chest. -Well...he got more...built. At least he wouldn't do something I know he wouldn't do when I am sleeping. Unlike some perves.- Hermione thought, still, Ron's wash board abs reminded her of Malfoy's warm, firm abs as well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing, Ron?" Fred yawned, dragging his feet into the scented kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Ron snapped quickly, turning around.  
  
"No, I saw you put something in there." George pointed out, coming up behind Fred.  
  
"Eggs are on the table." Mrs. Weasley announced and walked past them all. Hermione came in a moment later, sleep dust ashed over her tired eyes.  
  
"Morning." She yawned and sat down at the table. Malfoy, sleepy but not showing it one bit, sat down across from her, right where Ron was just standing. Ron sat down next to Hermione, glaring menacingly at Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his eggs, glaring back at Ron.  
  
"Note: stay away from Ron and Malfoy." George said aloud, sitting down with Fred.  
  
"Note: get a note book." Fred added.  
  
"Note: get a pencil." George implied.  
  
"Note: stop talking to ourselves."  
  
"Note: OK." Ten minutes passed, and they were all done. Even Malfoy. Which quizzled Ron at Malfoy's health.  
  
"I don't get it." He pondered, looking Malfoy up and down.  
  
"Don't understand what?" Hermione asked, noticing his confusion.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Ron replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, I know why my eggs tasted so funny. I just thought it was that Mrs. Weasley's bad cooking." Malfoy realized. "It's nothing, really. Ron just put poison in my eggs."  
  
-TBC- 


	7. Sticks and Bruises

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: I've got it! Romance and action/adventure!!!! Hahah!!!!  
  
rating: I DON'T KNOW!!!!  
  
author's note: Welcome fellow readers. I've changed my e-mail address to harshdecember@email.com so contact me there. Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
-Chapter 7: Sticks and Bruises-  
  
"You what??" Hermione turned to Ron, who was sinking back in his chair.  
  
"What?? You can't blame me! He's the most ignorant fool I've been forced to be near for the past seven years! And now I'm being forced into living with him??" Ron debated.  
  
"Really, Ron! We're only staying here for another day! But if you want us gone, you could have just asked!" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't want you gone, I want him gone! Have him die, I don't care!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Obviously." Malfoy smirked. "But the next time you try killing a man, you might want to try something other than poison."  
  
"Tell me how that didn't affect you!" Ron asked coldly.  
  
"Can you take the answer that I'm used to it?" Malfoy asked simply.  
  
"How would you be used to it??" Ron complained.  
  
"Because, my foolish fiend, do you know how many times Lucius slipped poison into my food? He wanted me 'prepared' for the real world. Suppose that helped in a way, even though at the beginning I kept fainting and throwing-up. But look now who's the better man?" Malfoy replied, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Impossible." Ron muttered, running his hand through his hair. Ron, infact, looked very much like a man, but refused to act like one most of the time. Harry and him were always playing some joke on Lavender or Parvati, the school preps. And even professors. Their favorite victims were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. But...their aims were never sufficient. Ron had blazing red hair, very tall, and strong at that. He was built, alike Malfoy, that made Hermione like them even more.  
  
"Oh, very possible, Weasley. Show me that bottle of poison you have," Malfoy asked, not in a kind way. Ron, not even making eye contact, pulled a small, black bottle of poison, throwing it at Malfoy. Malfoy caught it, hardly looking up, and popped it open. He drank a small portion of it until he put it down, closing it.  
  
"I'd love to see you do that," Malfoy said curiously, though arrogantly. Ron flinched. He hated Malfoy a little too much. He should have bought a gun instead...  
  
"Stop showing off, you two," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron and Malfoy were now comparing their arm muscles. Both looked alike; strong and bulky. Hermione couldn't help but stare. "OK, don't go there." Hermione warned. -What are they trying to do?!- They were now comparing each other's abs. Hermione had no idea how they could tell, but they were doing it none of the less. And again, Hermione's eyes drifted downwards to their stomachs. "Honestly, you two. Why don't you go into the backyard and find long, pointy sticks and poke each other with them until you agree on who's the bigger alpha male."  
  
"No contest, I'm the bigger alpha male," Malfoy said absent mindedly, caressing his abs.  
  
"No, you're thinking of comparing yourself with your quill, but in the real world, I'm the alpha male," Ron implied.  
  
"Yes, you're the skimpy little quill," Malfoy said.  
  
"Who are you guys trying to impress?" Hermione finally asked. Malfoy and Ron looked at each other. Both glaring, but interested if the other was thinking of Hermione. "Guys?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"HA!" Malfoy laughed triumphantly. They were having a competition aganist who could throw lawn-gnomes farther. Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Ron try and throw his gnome farther than Malfoy's, when she saw something fly above her, covering the sun for a split second.  
  
"What the?" She mumbled, looking up. Flying down, she saw Malfoy's jet- black eagle, a letter tied to it. It landed on the picnic table she was sitting at; Ron and Malfoy too transfixed on their game to notice. She untied the piece of parchement from his leg and read it in her head:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I take it Malfoy's owl didn't know who it was sending it to...cause it was tapping on my window at 2:30 in the morning. This is Harry. What's up? I heard about that Lucius thing in the Daily Prophet yesterday. But all they said was that "Lucius Malfoy attempts murder on Hermione Granger, 7th year at Hogwarts, but escapes before death with the impecable son of Lucius, Draco Malfoy. We must not say where they are staying, but one thing is for sure: as long as they keep moving, they are safe. There is no sign of Lucius yet, but by far note, he is traveling to seek where the girl and his son are at, at this very moment."  
  
What happened?? What's up with Malfoy? For all I know, he's probably trying to kill you. I'm with...can't believe it...but with Dumbledore! He lives in this huge mansion and Voldemort could never find me here! Anyways, write back as soon as possible. And do you know who Ron's with? I want to write him but Hedwig is too tired from the flight to Sirius. Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"Stupid bird..." Hermione mumbled. But she was glad she was in contact with a civilized person for the time being. Ron and Malfoy were too much to take. Now they were wacking each other with gnomes. -What is their problem?- She thought, but wasn't going to bother and break them up from their battles. The sun beat down on her; it was getting hotter out there. She decided to go inside and get a quill and ink to write back to Harry. She directed the eagle to follow her; and gratefully it did. She sat down on a crooked chair and found a quill and ink easily on the table. She turned the letter over and began to write back to Harry:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Stupid owl! I mean, no offense, but you really can't rely on him to at least send it to the right person? Oh well, who cares. Now I'm at...I hope Lucius doesn't catch this first...but The Burrow; Ron's place. Who knows when you'll get this letter, I'll probably be gone by when you get it, but Ron's here. He's trading off with Neville, and Neville's already gone. But Malfoy, that night, he saved me from Lucius. Unlike him, really. And now that Ron's here...they keep on having these meaningless competitions to see who's the better 'man'. First Ron tried posioning Malfoy, then they started comparing their abs and muscles, now they're...  
  
Hermione looked out of the window; only to find that Ron and Malfoy were now wacking each other with sticks. -Well, they're the brightest people I've ever met.- Hermione thought, and laughed at how childish they were acting.  
  
Well, they 'were' seeing who could throw the gnomes farther, but now they took my idea and are now wacking each other with long, pointy sticks. Things couldn't get any worse with them. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione finished her letter and tied the parchement to the dark eagle's leg.  
  
"Take this to 'Harry Potter'. Got it?" She said clearly. "At 'Dumbledore's' house." She took the eagle outside and it flew off without warning, cutting through the dusty; warm sky. It didn't need any food; since it got plenty from Harry. She looked around. -Oh great.- Now Malfoy and Ron were making each other's noses bleed; blood oozed down from their noses and their eyes turned a mixture of purple and black. "You know what. I'm not going to bother." Hermione rolled her eyes and went back inside to cool off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are they at it again?" Arthur asked in a boring tone, reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yep." Hermione replied, watching them punch each other left from right.  
  
"Stop playing, boys." Mrs. Weasley shouted, but didn't really care anymore. They've been fighting for the past three hours. It was now 12 o' clock.  
  
"Don't worry, mum. Fred and George are here to save the day." Fred said importantly, and George and he ran through the back door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"They were too strong," George weeped later that night. He had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek.  
  
"I told you not to go for his stomach," Fred reminded, two black eyes.  
  
"But why'd they have to hit us? We didn't do anything!" George complained.  
  
"Actually, you did," Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and gave them both an ice pack. "Remember? You picked up a gnome and smacked it hard against their asses. Now that wasn't nice, was it?"  
  
"You shouldn't have interferred," Mr. Weasley said. As they were talking, Ron and Malfoy walked in, both muddy and bruised in places they didn't know they could. "Have fun?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron glared at his father and Malfoy walked upstairs, until they heard a loud slam of Fred and George's door.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open," George warned Ron. Ron ignored him and walked up to Hermione who was relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Would you come with me for a walk before you leave tomorrow?" He asked her kindly. Hermione looked up at him. Feeling both mad but pationate towards his question.  
  
"Sure," she finally agreed. Now she had two men she liked...who should not be named. Hermione got up and led her way out of the door and into the dark, starry night. Ron followed right behind. They walked down the path for a while, not talking much, until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry Malfoy and I fought today. We've just been very foolish and competitive," Ron apologized.  
  
"I'd just love to know why you two were fighting," Hermione said whistfully.  
  
"I don't know either, but I do know one thing is right."  
  
"Oh yea? What is that?"  
  
"How long have we been friends, Mione? Six, seven years?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"I was just thinking...we've never...you know...shared feelings for each other ever...have we? Besides friendship?"  
  
"....No...."  
  
"Well then I'd like to change that." He stopped and turned to her magnificent face. He couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. A bit surprised but at the same time not, she kissed back. She didn't know what she'd do. Malfoy had just kissed her a few nights ago. And she had kissed back. Now she was kissing Ron. And she was kissing back. Unassure of anything at the moment, she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Though she had the strangest feeling someone was watching them.  
  
-TBC- 


	8. Black Skulls

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: OK...please tell me who takes this seriously! I mean, do some people really think that Draco and Hermione are going to happen in the book, uh...that's pathetic and close minded. But if you only take it in fanfiction, I can understand, but I hear all of the time: "DRACO AND hERMIONE FOREVER!!!" What the fuck is that anyways? OK, if you don't like Ron, bye-bye. Ron is tight and it is obvious it will end up as R/Hr in the books probably. But I think Ron will go for the easy way instead of the right way cause J.K. said something about choosing on or the other in the 5th book, but all I have to say, if you're going to make a big deal about one little scene, then...you're closeminded to what is in front of your eyes. But like I said, fanfiction is a different thing if you like it more, but if you take it all serious in the books...no.  
  
-Chapter 8: Black Skulls-  
  
"We'll miss you, guys! Becareful!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione tightly and shaked Malfoy's hand good-bye. "Thought you were going to be trouble, but I suppose it's all the same," She said to Malfoy.  
  
"See ya!" Fred and George patted Hermione on the back good-bye, and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Yes. I love you too," Malfoy said sarcastically to them, returning the glare. Finally, besides his father who was at work, stepped up to Hermione.  
  
"Good-bye, Hermione," He said, giving her a warm, big hug.  
  
"Good-bye, Ron," Hermione smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Whatever. We've got to go, come on. Who knows where Lucius is," Malfoy said, making sure he had his wand with him, and going out of the door without a proper so-long. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good luck," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Good bye!" She said, heading out of the door, Ron's eyes longing from behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, Ickle Ronny, they'll be fine," Fred reassured Ron and walked into another room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Now if you're done making googly eyes with lover boy, I'd like to get to my house before Lucius catches on," Malfoy said, walking down the dark path.  
  
"We need to get on The Knight Bus again. We'll have no other way of transportation," Hermione announced, ignoring his statement.  
  
"Does it look like night to you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No but we can still try it," Hermione said, trying to grab at his wand. Malfoy grabbed at it before she could and raised it high above her head.  
  
"Sorry, babe, it doesn't work like that," Malfoy sneered, getting pleasure out of her efforts to get the wand.  
  
"Come on. Let's at least give it a try," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"It doesn't work in sun light," Malfoy repeated.  
  
"And you couldn't even give it a small chance??"  
  
"No, because it would be a waste of time. Understand the meaning in 'Knight' Bus?"  
  
"Fine, genius, what do you expect we do?"  
  
"While you were on your little 'walk', I was already thinking ahead of time. What do you think I am? All evil and looks?"  
  
"Yes. Because that's what you've ever had your heart set on."  
  
"Don't go speaking out for my heart and feelings when you don't know a damn thing of what I think."  
  
"Oh, I know what you think. What every other normal male in this world thinks. Big breasts and a tight ass."  
  
"Well then I'm not any normal male."  
  
"That's right, you're a lizard," Malfoy started walking down the dirt path again, stalking towards town.  
  
"The city is near by. We should stay in a hotel for a close week."  
  
"Oh, so now you're changing the subject," Hermione stalked after him.  
  
"No, I'm trying to get to shelter, thank you very much."  
  
"Admit it. You know you're nothing but what your name means: a dragon. Every girl at Hogwarts and even a lot that you pass on the street think you're only a six packed, cute faced, dark, hot male. But I can see through that. No matter how much you want to change, which in my opinion is none, you'll always be like Lucius. All your heart is set on is to kill all muggles and follow in Voldemort's path." Malfoy had it. He brushed up against Hermione swiftly and slammed her against the closest tree trunk hard, wrists tightly in his grip against the bark.  
  
"Now listen here, Hermione, I was given my name for what Lucius portrays. I can name at least one-hundred girls that have given me the nick-name Black Hot Dragon and comment me on my six pack abs. And if you can see through me, you must have a sixth sense because like Lucius, I hide my emotions beneath my heart and that is why nobody knows what I'm feeling. Killing muggles and following in Voldemort's path has been a dream to me since I learned the word mudblood years ago, but up until now, I'm not sure what I want. Lucius is seeking us out ten times faster than we can breathe and all you're thinking about is emotions and feelings? Now unlike you, I do think clearly for myself and know who I like and hate. My only enemy at this moment is Lucius." He quickly pulled down his left sleeve of his trench coat that was hardly noticable before because of his dark features and evil, black clothes, and exposed his forearm. Hermione gasped. It wasn't like she didn't expect it, but Malfoy's left forearm showed a dark, burning black skull. "I've been ignoring this the past two weeks. Yea, I could choose to go to Voldemort. But what kind of foolish idea would that be? I could turn you in, and you know, if I did, I would probably get an award. But guess what? I choose not. Now look who's the dragon." He let go of the shocked Hermione, and stalked off towards town again. After a few moments, he grinned evily to himself. -Well, I put her in her place for the next couple of hours.- He thought as Hermione finally walked after him.  
  
It was around 3 o' clock p.m. when they made it to the closest city they could find. They really didn't know where they were, but it didn't matter. They needed shelter, no matter what city they were in. Cars rushed past them as they walked down the busy streets. Hermione was following close behind, though keeping her distance, the whole time. He obviously knew where he was going. -I shouldn't have thought he was an airheaded blonde.- Hermione thought guiltly, keeping her head down. Malfoy turned a corner and stalked into a five star hotel. Hermione, surprised he would go here of all places, followed once more up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The young lady at the counter asked, looking up from the main computer.  
  
"Yes, I called in before for the suite. Malfoy, Draco and Granger, Hermione." Malfoy replied firmly. The lady looked up the name and finally looked up from her computer.  
  
"You have room B6, second floor. Seven days, I prosume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then here's your key and have a nice stay." She smiled and handed Malfoy a card. He walked over to the elevator, Hermione, dumbstruck, following once more.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"But...how did you...you know..." Hermione babbled.  
  
"I'm not as empty headed as you think," Malfoy sneered, dropping himself on the gold-covered bed. "We head for my mansion in a week. We can't be too obvious, you know." Hermione walked over to him and plopped herself on the bed as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment.  
  
"Oh, for what?"  
  
"You know what, Draco. My mind thinks ahead of myself and I just say what I think, not what I mean."  
  
"And you judge quickly, you forgot about that part."  
  
"Whatever. What I'm saying is, sorry for putting you in so much trouble and thank you for saving me everyday."  
  
"You consider what I do deeds? Please, if I called what I do deeds everyday, I'd be some sort of crazed nun doing a charity drive. It's life, face it. Life yells extreme and you want to make it."  
  
"Is that your modo?"  
  
"Yea. I like it. And if you don't, you can kiss my ass."  
  
"I wouldn't want to."  
  
"Why?...afraid you'd like it?"  
  
"Once I get fingered in my sleep, that's when I decide."  
  
"But then you'd be asleep."  
  
"Correction. 'Was' asleep."  
  
"Then what's you decision?"  
  
"You love playing these little mind games, don't you?"  
  
"What can I say, babe? It's fun. You should try it with Ron. Not that the bastard isn't a confused freak as it is."  
  
"Why are you now mentioning Ron? Jealous?"  
  
"What?? Why would I be jealous of...HIM of all people."  
  
"Because you know I like him." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath. And you better NOT come in."  
  
"Oh no you don't." He jumped up and ran in front of her, slamming the bathroom door behind him.  
  
"Draco!!! Open up!!!"  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Now or I kick you where the sun doesn't shine."  
  
"Oops. Wrong answer. You won't get to take a bath now."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"You had your chance. Now leave ME alone and let me take MY bath."  
  
"Er! You are so arrogant!"  
  
"Do you want to take a bath?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you really want to take a bath?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES!!! Now let me in!"  
  
"If you say so, Madam QueenaBitchos." He opened the door and Hermione stomped in, only to have her eyes widen and her mouth drop. In front of her was a naked Draco sitting on the covered toilet seat.  
  
"What the...why are you..."  
  
"I told you. I'm taking my bath." He replied simply and turned on the water, letting the steam flow through. He was pleased to see on how shocked she looked. Was it of that she was surprised to see him naked or that she was surprised to see how devilishly hansom he looked? She didn't even know. All she could set her mind on was to take a bath, and that was her objective. With out realizing what she was doing, she pulled off her clothes quickly and hopped in the tub before he could. It was a rather large one, at that, it resembled a large hot tub, but Hermione didn't hesitate to think of such manners. Malfoy, pleasure arrousing him of the fact that Hermione was in the bathtub as he was going in, stepped in quickly too, opposite of Hermione. -Why did I think that would work?- Hermoine thought, unable to help but peer down below Malfoy's waist line.  
  
-TBC- 


	9. Runaway Lies

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Yea. Hi. If this disappoints you, I'll just cry. If you don't like it, I'll just die. Everytime I wake up, feeling the pain. But nobody notices I'm growing insane. Hoa hoa! Tight. Sorry, just read.  
  
-Chapter 9: Runaway Lies-  
  
"Now, please tell me why you just did that." Malfoy's smirk was growing wider.  
  
"Get out." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Nope, don't think I want to." Malfoy put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"You better not relax because you're getting out!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Ah, baby, you're braking my heart."  
  
"I'm getting your wand then! I know as a fact the Knight Bus comes out in day light as well!"  
  
"Good luck." Malfoy reached from behind him and pulled up his wand with his wet hand.  
  
"Give it!" Hermione wadded over and tried to reach up for the wand. The tub seemed like a swimming poll, really, it was deep enough for the water to cover her chest. -OK, this isn't a bathtub.- Hermione thought. It was too big and too classy. As she tried snatching it away from him, her body rubbed up against his chest in the process. Malfoy, enjoying the moment, went hard right away. And Hermione tried catching her breath. It was one thing to see one's built chest, but to touch it, especially with your chest, would be too over-whelming for Hermione.  
  
"Give it to me, Draco." Hermione demanded again.  
  
"OK." Draco sneered and grabbed Hermione's waist, pulling her forward.  
  
"I didn't mean it for that!"  
  
"Then what do you mean? I never know." He let go, growing cross again.  
  
"Will you please just give me the wand." Hermione asked, a little more kindly than before. Malfoy started getting more serious; as it showed in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen, Hermione. Lucius now has this circuit running through that damn purple bus. Now that we've been on it once, he can automatically transport to that spot. I don't know how he does it sometimes, but I know he's done it. I did a test run last night, while you and that weasle were snogging, and that oddball in the wild purple suit warned me. Lucius was by there. He's not sleeping until he finds us. That's how crazy and determined he is." -Well that explains alot.- Hermione thought.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when we're both naked."  
  
"Well there is one thing we can take seriously when we're both naked.  
  
"Oh, please Draco. Don't think it."  
  
"Well you wrote it. Can't I make one of your dreams come true?" Hermione glared up at him, but it didn't seem to break his wild smirk. So after a few moments, she broke the stare and reached out for a towel.  
  
"You won't get any action from me." She mumbled and wrapped the towel around her wet body as she got out, making extra sure that Malfoy didn't see anymore than he already saw.  
  
"Here anytime." Malfoy reassured her, relaxing once more.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Around tuesday afternoon, Hermione was prepared to go out in town. She really needed a new set of clothing. By the time they would get to Malfoy's mansion, all they would need to get is her wand and a few things Malfoy didn't want to name. He told her he would meet her at the Red Grove's Market, since he wanted to work off some energy and walk. Walking out of the door in the same clothing she was wearing for a week; which was a fire black t-shirt and baggy blue pants she was wearing under her robes; she walked down the stairs and out of the enchanting gold hotel and down the street.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where is he." Hermione muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Right here." Somebody whispered in her hair. She whirled around, seeing a silver blonde haired rocker.  
  
"God! Why do you have to walk around like some Matrix freak??" She said out of his surprise. True; he was wearing his matrix trench coat again. Glossy leather. She hated how he would stalk around everywhere acting like he would kill the first soul who stepped in his way.  
  
"Loosen up, will you? Besides, you're late." He replied, checking his silver and green wrist watch that he never removed.  
  
"I'm not late. A witch is never late. Nor is she early. She arrives percicley as she means to." Hermione replied, swaggering off.  
  
"You got that from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"You put your finger on alot of things. Besides, what I said really isn't the full phrase I think. Besides, what happened to going by the name of Jack London?"  
  
"I had to say my real name for the hotel so it would go on my account."  
  
"Which account? For what?"  
  
"It's called the 'Draco' account. It's like a credit card. Nobody can get into it's access but me." He replied swavely, pulling something out from his coat pocket and lighting it up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Cigerette." Malfoy replied, taking a puff out of it.  
  
"Please tell me why you are now stupidly deciding to smoke?"  
  
"'Cause, Lucius knows I would never take it up because he would kill me if I did. So it's sort of a harder way to point me out."  
  
"Oh, your a genius. Did you ever think though that he would notice your 'hair' and when he does find you and catches you smoking, even though he would kill us anyways, make it slower and more painful?" Malfoy thought for a moment, then flicked the cigerette on the ground, swearing "damn" under his breathe.  
  
"It was a thought," Malfoy replied, shrugging.  
  
"Well do you think you could look less...I don't know...attractive??"  
  
"Why? I can't help the way I look. I was born that way."  
  
"Stop being so arrogant! You know perfectly well every female we've passed was goggling and drooling all over you." True, every woman that saw Malfoy couldn't help but stare. "Now anybody could point you out."  
  
"I've always been noticeable, darling," he said sarcastically, putting his arm around her shoulders. "See how we could be even more noticeable?"  
  
"Bugger off." She couldn't help but smile, though. "Now we need to get new...clothing." Hermione stopped in front of a huge mall that seemed like a dream to her. "Can I please have some money??"  
  
"What? To buy tickle-me-pink outfits and 'Princess' shirts? No, I'm going with you to see what you buy." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the spinning doors, pushing to the other side, Malfoy following. Hermione looked around dreamily. Stores were all in pretty rows, to her atleast, and people walked in and out of them, happy and laughing. "Don't go running off on me." He grabbed her collar and pulled her back, staring her in the eyes. -She's always so hopeful. That's why I couldn't tell her about the Knight Bus. She just thinks she can go off and do anything as long as she thinks it's safe.- He thought, letting go of his grip and standing next to her.  
  
"I can look how I want, so shove off," Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, but-" Malfoy looked up. Someone was running right at him. "What the fuck!" The boy ran right into Malfoy, almost knocking him over. He didn't seem to know where he was going. Malfoy grabbed him in time before the boy left and pushed him against the wall. He couldn't take that crap from a stranger. "What's the hurry, bud?" Hermione looked over his shoulder, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Collin??" She screeched, looking straight at the pretty-boy blonde's face.  
  
"Hermione! Draco! What are you doing here?" Collin asked, frightened of Malfoy.  
  
"On an under cover mission to save the world from fat, fluffy bunnies. You?" Malfoy asked coldly.  
  
"Running from him!" Collin screeched, pointing beyond Malfoy. He seemed to be more afraid of the chubby boy behind Malfoy than Malfoy. He looked over his shoulder, only to find what seemed like a loose pig running right at him with other cronies on his tail. Malfoy let go of Collin roughly, standing straight in front of the bozos.  
  
"Who are they?" Hermione asked Collin.  
  
"Dudley and his freaky friends!" Collin exclaimed. "They've been chasing and beating me up all day."  
  
"Well I'll thank them for that." Malfoy mumbled, glaring at Dudley. Dudley walked right up to Malfoy.  
  
"Move aside, big ass!" Dudley cursed at Malfoy; which Malfoy was much taller than any of the people there. Malfoy laughed. But it was short and stern.  
  
"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, laughing at what Dudley had just called him. One of Dudley's cronies tried punching him, but Malfoy grabbed their wrist and twisted it back.  
  
"Move," Dudley hissed.  
  
"Now, I'm going to give you some advice. Listen carefully," Malfoy began, glaring down at the fat boy. "Having cronies was out of style at least three years ago when rightful 15 year olds grew into their alpha male stage. Chasing little boys like this and beating them up is pathetic and pitiful in your case. And you really need to cut back on the chocolate," he stated, punching Dudley square in the nose. Dudley fell down, blood gushing out of his nose. His cronies looked down at him, then back up at Malfoy, prepared to fight. Malfoy kicked one of them in their stomach and a few others with a punch to the eye. Collin leaped with joy.  
  
"Why'd you help me??" Collin asked happily.  
  
"Because, my little mouse, they're the kind of guys that give us rebels a bad name." Malfoy said, looking down at the pitiful group. Hermione only smiled.  
  
"See how nice he can be sometimes?" Hermione asked. Malfoy's head snapped up, looking at Hermione.  
  
"What?? I'm not nice! That was just a small reflex and I haven't punched anybody in a very long time!" Malfoy defended, stalking off.  
  
"So why are you here?" Hermione asked Collin.  
  
"You know that little family thing? I got stuck with the Dursleys. For some reason they REALLY hate me and hid away my wand," Collin replied. "So why are you here...and with HIM?"  
  
"Long story. I just got stuck with him and we had to run away and crap. I'll tell it to you later. Where's the Dursleys anywho?"  
  
"They told us to go to the mall. The argued if I should go but finally Dudley said it would be fun if I went...so who's Harry with??"  
  
"Dumbledore. No surprise." They walked behind Malfoy closely. "But sorry, you're going to have go back with 'him' when we're done."  
  
"Yea," Collin looked down. "But hey! I meant to get this off of my hands! I picked it up on my way here, I don't know what it is but I don't really want it. So you guys can have it." Collin grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione freely.  
  
"Thanks," Hermiopne said, then looked down at it. It was a beautiful, metal, silvery knife. A rose carved into it on the handle and the blade was slick and clean.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Down the street that way," Collin pointed out of the door. "Who knows how it got there. I just thought it was cool, but you would probably have more use of it. So...how's Ginny?" Hermone didn't reply. She just stared down at the knife. There was a quite faded streak of red across the sharp blade.  
  
-TBC- 


	10. Threats Pass

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: I'M SO SORRY IT'S REALLY LATE! IT'S NOT LIKE ME! Well, just be happy and read it! *thinks, if they don't like it I'll just die*  
  
-Chapter 10: Threats Pass-  
  
"Draco," Hermione broke out of her trance and looked up. Hearing his name instantly, Malfoy (sorry, too late in the chapters to start calling Draco) stopped dead in his tracks, her tone was frightened, and he wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, turning around. Hermione held up the knife slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Collin asked.  
  
"This," Malfoy replied, grabbing it out of Hermione's hands. He examined it carefully, then looked up, glaring at Collin. "Where?"  
  
"Where what?" Collin asked, confused.  
  
"Where did you find this!?!" Malfoy screeched, grabbing Collin's collar and lifting him up off of the ground easily.  
  
"On the street," Collin managed to choke out. Malfoy let him go roughly as people began to wander their eyes over to the scene.  
  
"Come on," Malfoy said to Hermione. "We have to go. Now."  
  
"What'll we do?" Hermione cried.  
  
"We'll have to leave at night."  
  
"But where? What if he finds us?"  
  
"We'll have to take a cab the rest on the way to my house."  
  
"What about after that?"  
  
"We'll have to go to..." Malfoy paused a moment and cringed, "We'll have to go to Dumbledore." Hermione remembered the letter she wrote Harry, she'll ask him the next time Malfoy's eagle dropped by.  
  
"OK," Hermione agreed, turing to Collin. "We have to go, I'm sorry. Probably see you around?"  
  
"Sure," Collin replied, puzzled. Hermione put her head down and walked away, Malfoy stayed behind to ask Collin where he specifically found it. As she walked to the door, somebody plump and large hopped in her way.  
  
"Where you going, precious?" Dudley asked, grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione screeched, though not loud enough to Malfoy to hear.  
  
"Too bad Satan isn't here to rescue his bitch," one of his cronies sniggered. Dudley pulled out his pocket knife and slowly and unseenly, he pulled the blade to her throat. Nobody in the large mall saw.  
  
"Get away!" Hermione screeched again, thrashing out of his pudgy arms. Malfoy sensed something was going wrong, and looked up from Collin ahead of him. "Draco!" Hermione yelled helplessly as no one saw Dudley inch closer to her pulse. Malfoy pushed Collin out of his way and ran to Hermione dodging people in his way. Soon enough, he made it through the crowd and ran towards Dudley. Afraid, his cronies stepped back a step as Dudley kept the knife to her throat.  
  
"Go away, and your bitch doesn't get hurt," Dudley threatened, trying not to show his fear, though his watery black eyes showed it all. Malfoy rolled his eyes and simply grabbed the pocket knife away from Hermione's throat and out of Dudley's hand quickly, pointing it to Dudley's throat then. Hermione stepped away, next to Malfoy.  
  
"Listen here, asshole. The way to slit a throat isn't with a fucking pocket knife. A pocket knife is something you use to open a can of catfood," Malfoy said, throwing the pocket knife down and punching Dudley against the wall. Malfoy brought up the sharp knife he was holding and exposed it to Dudley. "This is the way to kill somebody. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Dudley quivered, remaining silent. "Since your so empty headed, I'll answer that for you. Because you're not worth it." Malfoy flipped the knife in his trench coat and grabbed Hermione's arm. Dudley and his gang didn't say a word as they left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Malfoy asked, checking Hermione's throat in the hotel room.  
  
"No," Hermione replied, shivering at Malfoy's gentle touch against her throat. It was a big change from him choking her on the first day at his house.  
  
"Bastard. He's not dark. Obviously doesn't work out. Gives ME a bad name." Hermione looked up into his dark, grey-blue eyes.  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Oh, because you're dark and work out." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"I guess I can follow along with the work out part." She wanted to get him going.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not dark?"  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Hey! I'm dark!"  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby." Hermoine sat down on the bed, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Fine." Malfoy lifted up his shirt, and on his perfect stomach, was a long white scar. "That's from a bar fight." Malfoy put his neck to the left side and showed a scar on his right. "That's from not being friendly with Lucius." He showed other scars on his arm, the to his left forearm. The big one. "And this is for being a Death Eater." Hermione, even though she was playing before, was impressed. He got in a lot of bar fights, but managed to cover the scars.  
  
"Impressed. I'm going to bed." Hermione got up off of Malfoy's bed and onto her own. Malfoy followed her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Remember?" He showed the knife again, opening his trench coat. Hermione got back to her head and nodded it, remembering the case.  
  
"Well, where are we going to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Remember? Dumbandsnore's place."  
  
"Don't call him that!"  
  
"I can call anybody what I want. See, Ron Measley. Harry Bladder. Professor Shitdick."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Make me. Herhiney Granger."  
  
"Ooh. I'll show you Herhiney Granger." Hermione started pounding on his chest, which only affected Malfoy a little. Malfoy grabed one of her small wrists as she now started to kick his legs and upwards. He grabbed her other wrist and made her look up.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What?" Apparently, she got pretty offended by his name calling. "Don't call any of my friends-" Malfoy interrupted her and pressed his lips against hers hard, kissing her passionatly. Hermione, taken by surprise, finally realized where she was and who she was kissing, and returned the kiss as he awaited to slide his tongue in her mouth. She opened her mouth a little and he shot his tongue in, deepening the kiss. He started leaning her against the bed, still kissing her, and putting his hand behind her on the bed, holding her up. Hermione, making first attempt, starting pulling off her shirt, sliding it over her head. -This is it.- Malfoy thought. Then he realized, what was he doing? He now realized she was...well...smart and beautiful. After this entire time, all he's been paying attention to was his male hormones and her body, not finding out the real, nice and charming Hermione. He shouldn't be doing this. Not now. Malfoy pulled away, braking off the passionate kiss and leaving a warm, hot gap between them; despite the air conditioned room around them. Hermione looked up into his deep, meaningful eyes, breathing hard. She sat down on the bed, still looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly. Malfoy, eyes full of emotion, turned away from her stare, looking down.  
  
"We have to go. We can't fool around right now. We need to check out." He stated shortly and cleared his throat, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Hermione felt foolish and dumb. How could she think of it...at such a time. Then she looked over at her shirt, which made her feel so ashamed and dirty of the situation. But how could he turn her down? She really considered herself...beautiful. Just pretty, not in some pretty-in- pink way, just pretty. Feeling mad and confused, she pulled on her shirt quickly and got up, walking over to the table. Malfoy, not announcing his actions, began to run a shower before they left. Hermione sat down and put her hand to her forehead, holding back a few chokes that would lead to tears.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" She heard a deep voice call out from the bathroom later.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped shortly.  
  
"There's no...towels in here." Hermione almost laughed out loud.  
  
"That is not my problem."  
  
"What?? There are some under the cabinet next to the table!" Hermione looked over to her side and swung open the small cabinet's door on the floor. Yep. There were plushy, pearly white towels in there.  
  
"So?" She closed it and smiled to herself. Malfoy made a very loud groan and banged on the door. "Oh, what's the matter big, bad boy? Afraid to show your birthday suit to me? I already saw it once, what's the difference?"  
  
"Well you didn't see my lower parts which were covered by...bubbles or something."  
  
"And? I was probably supposed to see it tonight anywho, so make your point?" Malfoy made another loud groan and banged on the door even harder.  
  
"Fine." After a minute or so, the door knob turned slowly and a very wet and naked Malfoy slipped out. Hermione's eyes widened, and a very sly smile crossed her face. As she already knew, his body was very built; stomach, arms and all; but something else was much more important and much more larger than life about him. Hermione gasped, even though she should have known. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the cabinet, swinging it open and grabbing a towel.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"No, but kissing me isn't either," Hermione replied, looking down. She couldn't resist but glance at his large cock, maybe a little too long.  
  
"Do you mind?" Malfoy asked, wrapping the towel over his waist and blocking Hermione's view. He walked over to the bathroom and got dressed quickly, pulling his leather trench coat over his shoulders. He walked out, and noticed Hermione's curious face. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I have." Hermione widened her eyes.  
  
"Wha-what?" She asked quickly.  
  
"What about you?" He asked, grabbing her coat out of the closet and throwing it to her. Hermione looked down, waiting a moment to answer even though she knew what to say.  
  
"I'm a, uh, virgin..." Hermione finally answered. She got up and pulled her coat on, walking over to Malfoy. "Exactly with who?" They both knew who the other was talking about for sure. Malfoy chuckled and stuffed some of the hotels towels into his coat.  
  
"Please, look at me. With who? Let's just say some of even your girl friends aren't so fucking innocent as they appear to be; or say they are."  
  
"You are such a pig!" She smacked him across his head hard.  
  
"Hey, a male has hormones! Like the rest."  
  
"Oh, so that only means with sluts, then. You don't seem to be so horny with me." She walked out and before he could, she slammed the door on his face and stormed down the hall. -Well...this is going to take longer for her to forget than I thought.- Malfoy thought, opening the door and following her.  
  
-TBC- 


	11. Don't Say a Word

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Total promise it will get pretty lemony in the next chapter between Harry and Hermione. NOT! Hermione and Draco. And Harry's reaction is really funny...hehehe....  
  
-Chapter 11: Don't Say a Word-  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." Malfoy finally caught up to her in the lobby where she was finishinbg checking out.  
  
"None of your fault. I just don't know why I can be so stupid at times is all." Hermione snapped and walked out of the hotel. Nightfall had already seized day, and they gold stars were shining brightly.  
  
"We just can't fool around for the time being!" Malfoy explained, hoping for her to forget it.  
  
"Look, it's not your fault, OK? I would have pulled away after five minutes...once I caught my breathe. But I just don't want to be in any sort relationship..."  
  
"Why? Thought you and Ron would've gotten married by now." Malfoy cursed under his breathe, following her soft footsteps down the street, trying to wave for a taxi.  
  
"Because. None of your business. Something personal." Finally, a yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of her, and she reached for the door. Malfoy got to it first, and swung it open for her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so...so...nosy!" She slid into the back and folded her arms, not making another sound or word.  
  
"Where to?" The dirver asked.  
  
"Know where the Malfoy Manor is on NightRee Avenue out of this city?" Malfoy replied. Instantly, the driver took off down the street and entering the suburbs. Malfoy tried his best not to make eye contact with Hermione, though it was hard to ignore her clear, meaningful eyes. -Cant wait to get to Dumbledore's after this.- He thought sarcastically. The thought wasn't much help. Finally, at least a block away from the house an hour later, the cab pulled up.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere near that place. Are you sure you want to go in there? What's your name, kid?" Malfoy hesitated.  
  
"Jack London...of London. My business here is none of your own." Malfoy replied, getting out his bag of coins. He gave the driver the right amount needed and got out; as did Hermione. It was by that very tree they were at. About a mile or two away from the house. "Thanks for not going anycloser, ass." Malfoy yelled out sarcastically and threw a rock at the windown of the cab as it drove away. Hermione stood still, not wanting to go any closer. She looked down, holding herself, and yelped in pain.  
  
"It's hurting again." She said weakly, looking down.  
  
"How?" He asked, running a free hand through his slick, blonde hair. Her forehead started throbbing and she her knees gave in, falling. As she felt her body fall, she closed her eyes, her chest hurt probably as bad as Harry's when ever Voldemort was near. She waited for a painful thump to bang against her body; but it never happened. Malfoy caught her just in time before she could fall, and was already checking her scar. He looked around; then under the swaying willow tree. It started to rain lightly, only to hear a sudden bang of thunder and lightning pierce the grey, night sky. He took her under the tree and found the black strip he had used before, lying under a few leaves. Cradling her in one arm, he sat down with her, setting her on his lap and picking up the black strip. He brushed off some dirt and dry leaves from it, blood had faded from the cloth a little. About to set it down again, he sensed something. Only a Malfoy could do. He sensed his father; Lucius had picked it up before. Dare say two weeks ago. He was on their trail, and Lucius would not give up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, wake up," Draco whispered to her, gently shaking her awake. Hermione's eye squeezed and her forehead wrinkled, eyes still closed. "Wake up." Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What? Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"He's coming. We've got to move." Malfoy ignored her question and got up, pacing the room. Hermione sat up slowly, elbows supporting her weight. She was in Malfoy's room; on his black sheeted bed. Right away she recognized her suitcase sprawled on the bedroom floor; clothes scattered about.  
  
"Where's my wand?" She asked light headed, her wound still hurting.  
  
"Here." He threw her wand over to her and picked up a navy blue duffle bag, going over to his closet and throwing in dark clothes followed by more leather trench coats. To Hermione's surrpise, he kept throwing stuff in, and all of it fit. -Wait, duh, a Scuffle Duffle. One of those new, expandable duffle bags that don't weigh anything.- She thought quickly and managed to get on her feet. Malfoy started throwing all of her clothes in swiftly and some of her books; stopping to smirk when he reached for her diary. Hermione realized the situation and started pacing around, unsure of what to do or pack. Malfoy opened his side drawer and grabbed a few things. Hermione swore she saw a small package of some sort. Once he closed his duffel bag, his senses started kicking in. His head shot up and he ran out of the room and into the one across the hall, looking out of the window.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled and ran back into his room.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's back. A few miles away, near the willow tree by the road."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How do I know? Please, Hermione. A Malfoy knows. He'll know we're here and apparate as soon as he senses my blood near by. We have to go NOW!" He threw his duffle bag strap over his broad shoulder and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the room. Hermione clutched her wand tightly, alert. Once they made it outside below, Malfoy swung his duffle bag off of his shoulders and pulled out something silky and watery blue.  
  
"Is that-"  
  
"Yea. Smuggled Potter's away from him last year until I bought my own 'better' one."  
  
"So you were the one that stole it and hung it high on one of the Quidditch goal posts!"  
  
"Yeah! Still can't forget the look on Potter's and Weasley's face when Potter flew up to-" Hermione gave him a nasty glare. "retrieve it..."  
  
"I can't understand how you can be so arrogant...but then really sweet."  
  
"Sweet? Me?" Malfoy asked defensively, trying to keep his mouth straight. He shot his head up again, then unraveled the silky material. "We're going to have to make a run for it with out him seeing." He put his duffle bag back on his shoulder and put his hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her close; pressing her stomach against his chest. -If I have to walk with her to the closest cab, I will die.- He thought, growing a bit hard down below. As soon as he pulled the invisibility cloak around them both, Lucius popped up on the steps, just a few feet away from where they were. Lucius stuck his pointy nose up in the air and drew in a long sniff of air, looking around, black robes trailing behind his tall form. Hermione gasped, but qucikly covered her mouth. She saw him again, his same threatning eyes, his firm, stiff mouth, his strong, powerful grip around a wand and knife in his hands. He seemed to sense their presense, closer to him than he would have thought.  
  
"I know someone's around here." Lucius said slowly, padding around the wooden porch. "Where are you..." Hermione could feel Malfoy tremble next to her, and she joined in as her chest started to pound with ache again. Her feel against his was cold and achey. Even if he was growing on her, he was, afterall, Death Eater; supporter of Voldemort, and his touch would never be the same as long as he had that mark. "Draco. Show yourself!" Lucius demanded, getting extremely close to them. Malfoy didn't move nor breath, as Hermione. "Give up that whore...that Mudblood and I might spare your punishment if you give it up right now!" After a moment of silence, Lucius dropped the friendly act and scowled deeply and angrily. "I know you're here you ungrateful ass! Give her to me AT ONCE! She knows stuff! About Potter! Don't you always say you want to kill him and rangle his neck around that stupid headmaster at school?? Remember about saying it's Voldemort's year to shine?? Show youself NOW and Voldemort and I will reward you greatly!" He waited. Silence. Malfoy stood put next to Hermione as she trembled against his firm chest. He pulled her closer and squeezed, silently telling her it would all be over when he went in. But he wanted to run. Now. Just sprint down the street and hope against Pansey's life (which would be more grateful if Pansey would die) and hope Lucius wouldn't hear them. Lucius raged around. He wasn't leaving. He knew they were near.  
  
"Run." Malfoy whispered ever so quietly to Hermione. She looked up at him and nodded. He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her forward, breaking out into a run down the street ahead. Lucius shot his head their way.  
  
"Draco!" He ran after the footsteps he heard, catching speed. Malfoy wished and wished that they were already at Dumbledore's like they planned, because Lucius was right on their tail. Closer and closer. Wishing and wishing. Malfoy got so frustrated he accidently hit his wand that was held at his side. Lucius got closer. Closer. Running faster. He reached out his large hand and was about to pull off the invisiblity cloak, when-  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry started walking down the long, white halls again. Extremely board with the world and himself. Pulling his head phones off from around his neck and onto his ears, he turned on his walk-man he had gotten from Dumbledore as a daily gift. It was alot of fun with Dumbledore. He would give Harry treats and teach him new tricks with his wand; which by the way Harry got to use magic without getting a warning at Dumbledore's mansion. Yep. He was living it large at Dumbledore's. Only sometimes he would get really bored, and those times were when Dumbledore was off on a meeting. It was much better, though, than spending all of his hot holidays with the muggles, the Dursleys. But Harry found out in his fifth year that Aunt Petunia wasn't so innocent and normal as she wanted to seem. She really was a witch, he had found out, and was extremely jealous of his mother's; Lily's; powers that she tried forgetting all about the freak school Hogwarts. But no matter how many times, Harry heard, Lily tried helping Petunia fit in with the others, students kept making fun of her and made her unwelcome. Harry never knew why. Maybe that was the reason why his aunt would always say he couldn't ask questions...Harry passed a room with it's door open, and peered inside quickly as he walked pass. As he passed the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. What had he seen out of the open window that showed to the large, grassy yard. He turned around quickly and ran over to it, then smiled with bright passion. He saw on specific character lying on the lawn, eyes closed. It was Hermione.  
  
-TBC- 


	12. Gone for a Day

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: Ooh...sorry...didn't keep one of my promises....but promise here!!! VERY LEMONY NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
-Chapter 12: Gone for a Day-  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled out of the window, too happy to realize she couldn't hear him, not to mention was asleep. "Hermione!" Harry called again across the green, sunny lawn. Silience. Not even a twitch. -OK, I really don't think she's lying down because she ran all of the way here.- Harry thought, his smile fading into a small frown. He practically fleed out of the room and jumped down all of the pearly, marble stairs so see her. He really missed her and Ron. He wished even more to see Ron as well. Harry swung the front door open and sprinted outside, running across the misty lawn. It was early morning, which was when Harry would usually wake up from his wonderful sleep which felt like he was drifting on a cloud from the comfy mattress. He also had many online pen-pals from other countries. It was fun to write to them. It was even more surprising to find that Dumbledore had electricity. "Hermione! Mione! Herm!" Harry shrieked, skaing her rapidly. Hermione groaned, turning on her side. "Come on, Hermione!" Hermione, finally getting who was talking to her, shot her eyes open and smiled widely.  
  
"Harry!" she shrieked and swung her arms around him, hugging him. Harry too put his arms around her with in a great hug. Though he had no sexual attractions towards her. He took the understanding that Ron liked Hermione, and didn't think twice about what Hermionewould look like in her 'birthday suit'. "I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione gasped, finally letting go after a good ten minutes. It had been different with Harry since she hadn't seen him longer. It had only been a week or two after the summer holidays since she saw Ron, and Harry seemed more valuable since he was the main wizard Voldemort wanted to kill.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione looked even puzzled herself.  
  
"I have no clue. Draco and I-"  
  
"Since when do you start calling him Draco?"  
  
"Since we've been on the run from his father and Voldemort! Anyways, Draco and I were going back to his mansion to retrieve a few things when Lucius apperated on the porch and we wouldn't dare to move-"  
  
"Did he see you?? How on earth could you have escaped? The man's a...mad man!"  
  
"Oh, yea, he has an invisiblity cloak-"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since he took yours until he could buy his own."  
  
"Was he the-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I've already gone through that with him. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, we were standing there until Lucius started throwing this tantrum and we ran for it and he was right on our tail and then...and then...I remember apperating here. But that's impossible, I'm not registrated for that yet."  
  
"Maybe it was 'magic'. Talk about crazy, huh?" Harry kneeled down beside her and winked after his statement.  
  
"Oh, bugger off! I'm pretty sure I didn't 'magic' my way here. At least I don't think."  
  
"Maybe it was a dream."  
  
"Then how did I get here?"  
  
"Maybe this is a dream."  
  
"Whatever! You can be so sarcastic sometimes, but I wouldn't think you'd be sarcastic when Voldemort's trying to capture you!"  
  
"Please, Hermione, I have nothing to worry about when I'm with Dumbledore. Dare I say this has been the best summer of my entire life!"  
  
"Wow. Seventeen years and this is the best summer?"  
  
"You know perfectly well the Dursleys would never let me have a good time."  
  
"Even so...wait, I just suddenly realized something out of all of this jibberish."  
  
"What? Forget something?"  
  
"Yes. Draco. Where is he?" She started looking around her, panicing.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do!" Harry widened his eyes as if she had just said she wanted to become a Death Eater. But the look on Harry's face was sure to look like he had just seen the dark mark on her forearm. "Look, he's been helping me out a lot. As arrogant as he can be, I still kind of now see him as a pretty good friend." -Or more.- Hermione thought.  
  
"You actually consider the thought??"  
  
"Well, quite frankly, yes. He is sweet to me, sorry to say, and he's been helping me out with this." Hermione pulled down her front shirt just above the breast line to expose a very now red scar placed upon her chest.  
  
"And he's actually been helping you? Isn't he a Death Eater? Supporter of Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, um, he is a Death Eater-"  
  
"Then what is he doing with you??"  
  
"I told you already!" Hermione's forehead crinkled, looking and feeling around on the wet grass. "Do you think Lucius got him?"  
  
"Hermione, I'll tell you right now that I don't care. But if he is here somewhere, trying to scare you, I'll sick a house-elf on him." Harry smiled, but Hermione didn't follow. She now understood the fact that house- elves did enjoy working, but she really couldn't believe Draco would scar her like that. "Look, Mione, we're safe here, OK? Dumbledore has this fence proof...thingy that doesn't allow any Death Eater in of the sort; including Voldemort. You are completely safe. Malfoy's had a good life, right?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"His mother died from his father and his father abuses him." Hermione gave up hope on finding him and looked down. Nothing could get worse. Or maybe better.  
  
"Come on, cheer up. Come inside and have some pumpkin juice," Harry offered, standing up and giving out a hand to the cold muggle-born. Hermione decided it as for the best, and took his hand, propped herself up and followed Harry into the quite large, pearly white mansion.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I see your point, I guess," Harry finally agreed with Hermione, sitting down at the long, marble table in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't say I don't feel guilty that I'm here and he isn't," Hermione moped, putting her hands on her cheeks and elbows on the table.  
  
"Do you have the duffle bag that he packed?" Hermione suddenly looked up.  
  
"No. Well, yes. When we were running, I think it slipped off of his shoulder and landed in my hand since I was so close to him...and I apperated with it..."  
  
"So....?"  
  
"Then it's still here! But where??" Hermione bounced off of her chair. "Why did it show up only me?"  
  
"Maybe the spell thing forgot about him," Harry guessed freely, stuffing a roll from a whicker basket into his mouth.  
  
"I really don't think magic 'forgets' like that."  
  
"Then maybe it went wrong."  
  
"But there was no spell!"  
  
"How do you know for sure? Maybe Malfoy did one." Hermione looked down. She needed to find out where he was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dumbledore's here." Harry announced happily that night, jumping off of the modern couch and pranced out of the living room with Hermione. The next moment, the two front doors of the manor slammed open and the night's breeze whistled in. And in the door way stood Dumbledore, cheery as ever.  
  
"Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!" A shadow fell over Dumbledore and his eyes flashed. Then slowly light appeared behind him again. "I'm trying to help you." Harry sniggered to himself. Dumbledore smiled. "I never get tired of doing that. So what's the news today, Harry? Do you think I would make a good Gandalf?"  
  
"If only they knew," Harry replied. "I do have some news today though. Guess who wanted to pop in?" Hermione took a step forward from out of the hall way. Dumbledore gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, shaking her hand.  
  
"Well, sir, Lucius-"  
  
"Oh yes. I've heard of him. The ministry found him down at The Burrow. I'm afraid he has strucken Mr. Weasley unconsious and left since they didn't know where the young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger were. Then a few spotted him down in London. Then it seems he happened to appear back at the manor, of what we can track down. But when we got there, he was gone." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"That's because we were at the Malfoy Manor, and we were running under this invisibility cloak Draco has and then I happened to appear here. I've been checking under all of the resourse I could and it doesn't make sense," Hermione replied. Dumbledore took a moment to seize this through.  
  
"Well, if I am mistaken, young Draco is a Death Eater, is he not?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Hermione replied. Dumbledore, not by the answer, but by the truth hurt him; showing through his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, did you know that Death Eaters are more powerful and have more powers than the average witch or wizard? Since Draco is a Death Eater, he could have wished your way out of the situation, just by his mind and his wand. Did you know that my manor is Death Eater proof?" Hermione didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. "By the way, I tripped over this." Dumbledore pulled something out of his bushy cloak. It was a navy blue duffle bag and a silky invisiblity cloak. "I'll have you know, thanks to this, I had a life threatning stroke," Dumbledore tried making her smile, but she knew the facts all too well. Malfoy was back there. With Lucius. "Um, Hermione, my protection around this manor isn't that strong. It'll keep the average Death Eater and Voldemort out of here, but if Draco is something else, like he is, he shouldn't be too far away. At least I'm sure of what I say. I take the understanding that Draco has helped you out the past two weeks. And I understand that if someone is caring about you so, it is likely for you to care about them after they aren't with you. It is like a puppy. You have it for one week, then somebody takes it away. I suggest you both go to bed, now. Yes, you too, Harry. I will keep a careful eye out. Lucius could be anywhere, and it is bound to have Draco there with him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't sleep a wink. She was wide awake in the spare guest's bedroom, thinking. She didn't know why, but she really now cared about Draco, even though it has only been two weeks. She cared about Draco as much as she cared about Ron. She knew him as a friend as much as she knew Harry. But there was something different about Draco, something more that he's never shown to a muggle; or mudblood in his case. She couldn't get to sleep. She at least needed to walk around and get it off of her chest. She pulled the blankets off of her and pushed herself off of the high bed, landing her feet on the cold, plushy carpet. Luckily, she didn't change into her pajamas, only a black spaghetti strap and a silvery glittery, see through over shirt that felt like water to her skin. Followed by her long, black skirt. She thought to herself that night 'Screw it. Who cares about pajamas?' She slipped on her leather buckle-up shoes and walked out of the cozy room and into the dark hallway. As she walked along, her shoes padding across the polished wood, she began to hear distant voices. But there was only Harry and Dumbledore that lived in the house, and Harry was asleep. But there were two voices; who was the other's? She continued down the shadowed halls and finally managed to find a stairwell. She walked slowly down the stairs, hoping not to wake any body up, and made it to the first floor. She began walking to the breezy living room where everything was open to her and it didn't feel stuffy. She heard more laughter. What time was it? Around 2:00 a.m.? She slowly paced herself to the living room, hoping to find Dumbledore to talk to since he was so kind and open minded. She padded into the cozy living room where plushy couches laid around and a huge fish tank was in view full of unique fishes. She looked around quickly, feeling groggy, and stopped at the site she most hoped to see.  
  
"Good night, Hermione!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, then he looked down at his wristwatch. "I mean, good morning!" Hermione dropped her jaw.  
  
"Indeed. Good morning, Hermione," a rather familiar voice recalled. Hermione drew her attention towards him and put on a huge beam. Malfoy was smiling with a bruised lip. Infact, he had bruises all over his arms and neck, and rips on his black shirt. His lower lip had split and blood was still dipping down from it, and his left eye was black. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked absolutely dangerous...and cute.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione let out a shriek with out realizing it. She ran over to him and swung both her arms around his neck, practically choking him. She finally let go and gave a quick kiss on his bruised cheek. "Where were you?"  
  
"Back there with Lucius." Malfoy replied.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I could explain that." Dumbledore rose his boney hand.  
  
"Do tell." Malfoy asked sarcastically, putting on mock interest.  
  
"If you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to explain how I got you here. Good. Now, I left around 11:00 at night and figured Lucius must have went back to the mansion after some of the wizards from The Ministry left, so I went back. Of course I don't need any cloak of the sort to be invisible, so I slipped in and followed this yelps-"  
  
"Hey, they were not yelps!" Malfoy defended.  
  
"Oh, you know what they were. Anyways, I found Lucius beating Draco to death. Literally, he looked like the Bloody Baron himself, Draco did, and you know as so easily I got him out of there. I tried going after Lucius with my wand but he had already apparated."  
  
"But...I thought the average Death Eater couldn't come with in three miles of this place?" Hermione asked with puzzlement. Malfoy looked down, becoming extremely interested with the unique designs of the soft carpet. "Draco. You are just a Death Eater, right?"  
  
"Hermione, there is something you should know..." Dumbledore began.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong with Draco?"  
  
-TBC- 


	13. His Kind

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: I LIED. Oh well, next chapter, better with the lemons, lalalalalala. AND PAY CLOSE ATTENTION. I already know the end...hehaheha.  
  
-Chapter 13: His Kind-  
  
"He isn't something he can change. Nothing can change it." Dumbledore began.  
  
"What? What is it?" Hermione asked, growing concerned.  
  
"Against his own will, Voldemort was supposed to rise once more this Halloween, but since the Ministry found out by torturing a Death Eater for the information; that has been one of Voldemort's personal assistants, we changed a few things. Because we considered the fact that it would be very possible that Voldemort would arrive earlier. And trust me, it would be very deadly. This Death Eater, by the way, also told us that Voldemort would murder every student that was in anyway contact with a muggle; meaning every student at Hogwarts. As crazy as it sounds, we still needed to be cautious for the students even if they were still outside of Hogwarts. Now Draco and his father were one of Voldemort's closest followers. As many do not know, they are something else. As there are supporters and Death Eaters, there is something else. Something Quirrel had not enough power to over come. No other student knows of this. Only the head of they Ministry, myself, and Draco's kind," Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Well? What is he?" Hermione asked eagerly but anxious. Dumbledore's voice dropped even more; though nobody but Draco, Hermione, and himself were in the living room. His voice become softer, but also shaken.  
  
"He is a Black Satan. Very few of his kind. He is also Death Eater, but a very strong and more powerful one. His strength will be complete this coming Halloween." Dumbledore turned to Draco, who was still looking down; hands on his forehand and elbows on his knees. "Draco, your dear mother was not just murdered, I am afraid, but Lucius sacrificed her, a deadly attempt for power, for the dark forces. And I'm not speaking of Star Wars, either." He turned back to Hermione, who was still confused. "Now a Black Satan is very, highly rare. No Death Eater would have the power to become one. But Lucius does; he's been planning this day for a good three years. It will be worse then any terrorist attack."  
  
"What does a Black Satan do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, alike Voldemort, he will be invinsible. Dark powers will over come his thoughts and he will become insane with distruction. Even if Draco has changed by the least, he is still Death Eater. He is still a Black Satan in training."  
  
"How come I've never heard of a Black Satan?"  
  
"Because, my dear Hermione, Draco will be the first Black Satan. And Lucius is counting down on the days. He can't kill you, I'll have you know, Draco. In case you weren't aware of the fact. But he can still beat you to a bloody pulp, and he won't hesitate. Obviously, since you've been running away with a muggle/witch. But power will over come you, and not even Hermione can stop it's force. You will become alike Voldemort. The first Black Satan. Voldemort knows that, and Lucius knows that."  
  
"How will it happen? Right on Halloween he'll get this...power?"  
  
"Not exactly. Draco will apperate, yes, apperate, to Voldemort. Yet Draco has come to ignoring the stinging pain on his forearm, there will be this force on Halloween. As I said, Lucius and the Death Eaters have been planning this for years with out our noticing. This metalic force that will bring ALL Death Eaters to one spot. The Ministry and I have still been trying to figure out where exactly, but it will be at one place as far as we know. Draco, no matter what he does to stop himself, will be there, even if he doesn't know how to apperate. He already has the Black Satan's mark, but it is invisible to the naked eye. On Halloween, his power will be fulfilled by Voldemort himself. Draco, where is your mark again, if you would like to tell us?" Malfoy looked up, tearing his eyes from the carpet, and exposed his right arm, showing the dark mark of a burning black skull.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Every day," Malfoy said in a low, strained voice. He then pulled down the front of his black shirt, only exposing right above his breast, across his chest, nothing. "It will be right there." He traced a finger slowly across his upper chest; almost in the exact place as Hermione's scar was. "There will be a red chinese dragon."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked silently.  
  
"Because I only knew half of it. Lucius told me the crap I didn't know while he was lashing me in pain." Hermione looked down. Just as she was starting to...maybe love him? This popped up in her face. Her eyes began to get misty and silent tears strolled down her eyes. Dumbledore too looked oddly depressed.  
  
"There is no way to stop it," Dumbledore began, but then looked up from his trance. "But there is one way. One possible way that may work." Right when he was finished, they all heard soft padding come from the floor above them and creaking at the stairs. Dumbledore looked up to see Harry in his white and blue pajamas, eyes closed. He was mumbling something under his breathe, grasping his pillow tightly in his grip. "And here comes the young Harry Potter on his nightly sleep walk. You know, he's been doing it ever since he found out I had butter beer, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and other assortments of candy hidden in a compartment in the kitchen..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took a long walk out in the cresent of the Dumbledore's large and peaceful backyard. In the distance, she walked along the wooden planks of a bridge across a small pond to think. Dumbledore hadn't finished what he was explaining to her, and she honestly thought he didn't want to. Her buckeled shoes thumped across the bridge, until she came to the middle. The scenery was beautiful. Stars still shone brightly in the early morning sky and fish swam about in the crystal clear water below. She liked the site; but she liked Draco more. If he was to become this new Black Satan as she was told, then what would she do with herself? She would have probably already been dead. He was a demon beneath her will, and she couldn't stop that. How to stop this prophecy from happening, she didn't know. She felt like Buffy, trying to ave the world but still hold a decent relationship. Maybe it would turn out the same way it had with her and Angel; this vampire that resembled Malfoy's needs in some way. But no; Malfoy couldn't die. Draco wouldn't die. There must be a way though. If only Harry hadn't walked on in...  
  
"Hermione," a soft, deep voice stated from behind her. She shivered. Was he there the entire time? Escaping her thoughts but not tearing her eyes away from the water, she set her hands on the wooden ledge of the small bridge.  
  
"Yes," it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"I'm sorry," Malfoy said.  
  
"For what? You've saved my life a few times, what need as an apology?"  
  
"For being this way."  
  
"You can't help it and you know it, Draco."  
  
"No. I used to be all for Voldemort. Before I saw you get hurt."  
  
"Only explains why Lucius is a nutcase."  
  
"Look, I'll just, go back to the house. Good night. We both need our rest." As Malfoy began to walk off of the bridge, Hermione looked up and straight at him.  
  
"Draco." He stopped, but didn't turn around. He didn't have his trench coat on, but it seemed he didn't care. "How did I get to Dumbledore's in the first place and you didn't?" He this time turned around to face the magnificent beauty.  
  
"It has something to do with me being a Black Satan in training."  
  
"What? You can now apperate other people?"  
  
"Not exactly. My power is developing. I sort of...wished you out of there I think."  
  
"Wished?"  
  
"I don't know. I was really hoping for you to be safe at Dumbledore's and I think I hit my wand hard or something...forgot how it went."  
  
"Then why didn't you show up with me?" Malfoy hesitated, then looked straight up into her shimmering eyes that reflected the moon's glow.  
  
"Because I wanted you to be safe more than I," he replied and turned away, stalking back to the house. Hermione looked down back at the pond, a warm feeling growing inside her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Dumbledore. What's on the menu today?" Harry asked in a dull voice in the living room.  
  
"You know, the usual, eggs and bacon," Dumbledore shrugged, just as in a lazy tone as Harry. It was around seven a.m. that morning as they sat in the warm living room, doing nothing. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Actually, no," Harry replied. He and Dumbledore have become great friends, so they had no need of putting up a pleasent act in front of each other.  
  
"Yea. Thought so." Hermione came walking into the living room, wearing a long, draping black skirt and her pearly white blouse, along with leather black boots.  
  
"Morning," Hermione greeted in a low boring tone. "Um, Dumbledore? Why are you lounging on a couch and not trying to stop Voldemort?"  
  
"Because, my dear Hermione, it is not yet time," Dumbledore said, pointing his finger in the air.  
  
"What will we do to stop this from happening?"  
  
"Yea, you still haven't told me that, Dumbledore," Harry added. Dumbledore hesistated.  
  
"Soon to come you will find out the truth," Dumbledore yawned. "But as I mentioned, it is not yet time." He put his hands over his waist and tilted his head down, closing his eyes. All he wore was his grey walk-around robes and the usual clothes underneath.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione snapped. He didn't look up.  
  
"Hey, I thought I heard someone else down here last night?" Harry asked, looking up at Hermione.  
  
"Potter's learning!" a drawing voice said from the doorway.  
  
"You," Harry jumped up from his chair, balling his fists tightly.  
  
"Really? Oh, wait, guess it is me," Malfoy shrugged, coming from the white hall way and next to Hermione.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Hermione asked. "Harry, I already told you."  
  
"Guess I wasn't listening," Harry replied, staring Malfoy dead in the eye. Malfoy only smirked.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I have to tell you something," Malfoy said, grabbing Hermione's arm just to see Harry shudder. He didn't tear his evil eyes away from Harry when he did so, still smirking at that.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"My life. My business. None of your concern," Maldoy replied, pulling Hermione out of the living room and into the kitchen, practically out of ear shot from Harry. Harry wasn't jealous or anything; he just hated Malfoy. And seeing him touch his best friend made him want to swing fists.  
  
"Will you stop acting so childish?" Hermione asked, pulling her arm away and crossing them.  
  
"No," Malfoy replied.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hermione..." He dropped the arrogant act right away and looked her in the eye. Her eyes didn't follow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted...needed to say..." He couldn't say it there. He also knew Harry was listening in on the conversation from the other room. Just as if she had apperated, Hermione appeared in another room suddenly.  
  
"How...did you..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"It's growing everyday," Malfoy told her. They were in his guest room. Four- poster bed unmade. All around was decorated with a shining green. All of the rooms were some kind of color or coordinate design. But his was a reflecting, dark green.  
  
"So...what did you need to tell me?" Hermione asked. He couldn't stand the tention growing inside of him. He slid his arm around her waist and dipped down to kiss her soft, tender lips like he had the night at the hotel. She caught on and opened her mouth slightly allowing his cold tongue to slide deeply into her mouth. They wrestled tongues for a long, passionate amount of time. All the while this was happening, a black falcon was tapping it's beak rapidly against the clear window, clutching a burning red piece of parchement in it's strong, black claws. It was not Malfoy's, nor Dumbledore's.  
  
-TBC- 


	14. The Wise

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: lust, angst, blah blah  
  
rating: This chapter...who knows. It'll get more...bad.  
  
author's note: It's been great, but only a few more chapters to go, sadly. And I lied again. Um, sorry. Next chapter somebody will have sex and minus the period...  
  
-Chapter 14: The Wise-  
  
The jet black falcon continued striking the window with it's piercing black beack, growing aggravated by the wait. But they continued wrestling tongues and making sliding motions with their hands across one another's body, growing more pationate within the enlightning kiss. Malfoy, wanting more, slipped his hand up her blouse and began feeling her back up to her silky bra strap. Hermione knew this couldn't be for one good reason. As much as she wanted this, she still had this major problem she hadn't dealt with yet. For at least a month. Malfoy attempted to pull off her draping black skirt, until Hermione completely pulled away  
  
"I can't. We can't." Hermione said, taking a deep breathe. Malfoy's hopes fell in an instant.  
  
"Why? You were complaining before, why not now?" Malfoy asked, eyes growing concerned and exasperated.  
  
"Well, that was before...until I found something out..."  
  
"What? About me? Hermione, I can't be that dangerous towards you yet."  
  
"No, it's not that...it's about me..."  
  
"Why? Are you a Black Satan? Doubt it." Malfoy's anger was rising.  
  
"Look, we just can't. At least not now." Hermione threw her arms at her side and ran out of Malfoy's bedroom, leaving him to take it all in and calm down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Hermione whispered harshly. Harry and Dumbledore were now in a very deep sleep on seperate cushy couches.  
  
"What? What?" Dumbledore woke up with a startle, shooting open his eyes.  
  
"I have this problem." Hermione replied, furrowing her brows.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Hermione?" He asked, putting a boney hand to his forehead. He looked her straight in the eye, then his expression changed. "Ohh...here..." He lifted his wand into the air and ponited towards the closest bathroom. "There...if you need anything else, just ask."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione thanked, rushing towards the bathroom.  
  
"What did she want?" Harry mumbled into a pillow.  
  
"You know, something...with girls." Dumbledore replied, settling his head back and closing his eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat atop of his guest bed, hands on his forehead and elbows on his knees. Nothing was going right for him, he had to get away. As much as he knew he was safe with Dumbledore, he still knew soon he wouldn't. No matter where he may be, Voldemort will still call upon him and he will get what was his. But he may never see Hermione the way he saw her now, then. He might even kill her once he gets that damn mark. Sucking it all in, he looked up, hair tossled a bit. Then he looked over to the wondow at once, hearing the soft tapping. He squinted his eyes a little, then opened them wide and stumbled off of the bed and ran over to the window.  
  
"Guarmo?" Malfoy asked. The falcon started nodding it's feathered neck and lifted up his foot, showing Malfoy the burning red letter. Malfoy froze. He knew what this meant. Breaking out of his trance a moment later, he opened up the window and the falcon flew in, flapping it's strong wings violently. He finally landed on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy took off the envelope and opended it slowly. It burned his fingers slightly; it really was a burning red. He pulled out a black piece of parchment and unfolded it. In silver ink, it read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Young Malfoy, stop running. Your father and I will call upon you, and you certainly well know it. Together, we will kill all who stand in our way, and you want the power. You've always wanted it. And you also know you still want it. It's in your blood. It's in your family's blood. Why I've chosen you out of all is because you show the most strength of a Death Eater. So young, you will live longer. One of the youngest Death Eaters, and now the first Black Satan. You will show your power. I was once partners with your Grandfather. Alas, he died in the war against Dark and Light wizards, and you will be the one to replace the power. I do not enjoy sharing power, but I am growing old. As many think, I will never die, not even of old age. But I am growing weaker, and I know I might die as it is. So before I have a chance of it, I will let you have to chance of destroying the Muggle kind AND your little school mate, Harry Potter. For we all know I grieve his family. Heir of Gryffindor, he can rot in hell. So do not deny your blood. I will call upon you Halloween night. This is a verbal warning: the demonstration will be less painful if you return this instant.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
P.S. Watch out for your little muggle friend. Don't grieve, you will kill her. Don't worry.  
  
Malfoy read it over and over; even know he knew it meant all the same thing. He carrassed some of his wounds and patted the falcon on it's head  
  
"Where is he?" He asked as the falcon hopped off of his shoulder. The falcon looked down, then up into Malfoy's eyes. "Guarmo, where did you fly from?" Guarmo just looked down again, his eyes tracing the floor. "Then where's El Diablo?" Guarmo shot his black beak into the air and sniffed. He hopped into the air and flew off out of the room. Malfoy caught on and followed. Guarmo wouldn't give in to where Voldemort and Lucius were hiding out, but he did know where his best friend was. Guarmo was the smartest falcon there is. All you would have to do is hand him something to write with and tie it to his foot, and he would write. Well, not the best writing, little scabbly, but he was still smart. Malfoy ran after the squawking falcon and down the white halls that reminded him of either a mental institution or a movie he saw once when younger called the Titanic. Finally, Guarmo stopped in midair and flapped his wings wildly in front of a small closet.  
  
"Guarmo. This is a fucking closet. In fucking Dumbledore's house. How could Diablo be in here?" Malfoy asked exasperated. He owned El Diablo and Guarmo; his mother gave them to him just a few years back, so his best friends were practically his two favorite birds. Guarmo landed down on the white floor and started pecking at the door, then looking up at Malfoy and cocked his hand to the side. He was so small compared to Malfoy. But he didn't seem to think it was anything.  
  
"OK, but don't be surprised if a broom falls and knocks you out." Malfoy turned the golden door knob and pulled it open. Right away, a jet black eagle came flapping out and circling around his head. "El Diablo??" He understood his birds because he has had them so long. He knew when they were upset for some reason, and he knew when they were being sincere. The black eagle perched itself upon Malfoy's head and dug it's giant claws into his silver hair, squawking, cocking it's head, looking about, and flapping it's wings.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry yawned as he laid on the comfy couch. He heard something but couldn't put his finger on it. He shot open his eyes and looked around. No body. Relieved Harry closed his eyes again. OK, he definatly heard something this time. He shot his eyes open and jumped, startled by who he saw.  
  
"Tired?" Malfoy asked, grabbing at Harry's collar and pulled him into the air, off of the couch. "I would love to know why my bird was in your broom closet." Harry looked over Malfoy's shoulder and saw a very angry black eagle.  
  
"Oh...yea...him." Harry said.  
  
"Yea. Why was El Diablo in your fucking closet?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd tell you," Harry looked down. Yep, his feet were completely off of the ground, "when your holding me up in the air."  
  
"If you want to live."  
  
"If you want to live."  
  
"What's going on, here?" They both stopped and looked towards the living room door way.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione," Malfoy said, still holding Harry, and giving an innocent smile.  
  
"Let him go, now!" Hermione demanded. Instantly, Malfoy dropped Harry, still giving an innocent smile.  
  
"Now, briefly explain why you were holding him so?" Hermione asked, voice softening mockingly.  
  
"I found El Diablo in Dumbledore's broom closet." Malfoy pointed towards his black eagle. Hermione opened her eyes wide in shock, then smiled. El Diablo flew towards her and perched on her shoulder. "Wait, how does he know you?"  
  
"I sent Harry an owl and El Diablo was the only owl I could find when I got to your house at first," Hermione began, stroking El Diablo's neck, "and meant to send it to Ron, but it got confused and sent the letter to Harry instead, and I've been waiting a week now for Harry's reply but I never got it. Please, Harry, tell us why?" Now they were both staring at Harry, expecting an explanation. Harry noticed this after a moment and widened his eyes too.  
  
"What?" Harry asked defensively, putting his hands in the air as a shrug.  
  
"Why didn't you write back?" Hermione asked, irritated.  
  
"I hate that bird!" Harry pointed a finger to El Diablo. El Diablo squawked at him. "He really is The Devil! He deserves to be thrown out of the window!"  
  
"Harry, you understand that if that happened, he could fly?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, duh, but he hates me! He tried biting off my shirt and kept pecking my head, he wouldn't let me attach the letter on!"  
  
"Good boy!" Malfoy turned to El Diablo, interrupting Harry.  
  
"So I locked him in a broom closet! You can't blame me, Mione! He was going to pull out my eyes! And pulled out this huge chunk of hair, too!" Harry folded his arms and glared at El Diablo, who was looking very pleased with himself. Hermione wanted to laugh, but Malfoy took care of that.  
  
"You mother fucker! No wonder he hates you!" Malfoy tried being serious but laughed. "I don't know if I should kill you or have El Diablo kill you! That would be a funny sight. You wanna see, Hermione?"  
  
"Since when do you start calling her Hermione? What happened to Mudblood?" Harry asked, now glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy changed his expression quickly and turned to glare at Harry.  
  
"What I call others is none of your damn business!" he spat.  
  
"Can we please stop fighting?" Hermione asked, patting El Diablo's soft head. "Look, I need some rest, and if you two keep bicarring, I'm going to sick El Diablo on you both of you and bury your over inflated heads in Dumbledore's backyard!" Hermione snapped. Harry and Draco didn't say another word. "Good." Hermione smiled. Her cramps were building up, she needed to lie down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Hermione felt tons better. Of course, she only had one day left of her period, but she wouldn't let that get in her way. It was a cold night, and she needed to get out of that freezing guest room. Rubbing her arms with her hands, she slipped on her silky white slippers, standing in her light touch nightgown. She needed to get near the fire. She knew of only one room in the entire mansion that had a decent fire place. Her feet padded softly against the cold floor as she made her way down the curvy white halls, heading for the stairs. She finally found herself at the creaky stairs and silently walked down, going into the living room where the brick fireplace was at. All around was shadowed; except for the flickering light of the crackling fire. As she saw, a figure stood at the fireplace, hand on the top and other to the mouth, holding a blue pipe.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked quietly, hoping not to disturb the silence of the house.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Dumbledore replied in a kind tone.  
  
"Is that a pipe?"  
  
"Oh, heavens yes. But I do not appreciate the taste of bitter smoke, so it puffs out bubbles. See?" Dumbledore was right: as he blew, bubbles came popping out at the top. "Shame other great wizards really do smoke out of a real pipe. Now what can I do for you?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in the open window moonlight beneath his half moon glasses.  
  
"What will happen? What will we do?" Hermione asked, sitting on a nearby couch.  
  
"If you mean by Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes. What will Draco and we do?"  
  
"Simple questions never leave to simple answers. I can not tell you for certain reasons, but I will tell you this: when the time is right, Voldemort will be killed, along with Lucius. And I know exactly what to do, but I certainly can not tell you of all people."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Because, you would try and stop me."  
  
"What would I try and stop you from?"  
  
"Miss Granger, life and death are not simple things. To live, you have to be healthy. And to die, you must not breathe. Nor heartbeat nor pulse can be divided, you must learn that they are both hard things to accept."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Take this, if somebody died, and you have been in mourn for months. But if they came back to life, you would not be able to understand or take it; especially somebody you loved. Then death is when somebody close dies, and you will mourn. It will be much more harder to take if they never come back."  
  
"What's this all about, Dumbledore? I don't understand. Who's dieing?"  
  
"Somebody close. And that's why I can't tell you my plan, because then you would try and stop me from doing it."  
  
"Are you going to kill somebody?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Who? Why? What will that do?"  
  
"It will save all muggle existance. It will save your life. It will save mine. It will save all wizards to be."  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"Good night, Hermione. And try not to think about this too much, or you will not even understand the statistics when you find out." Dumbledore gave a small bow of respect, and apperated the next moment.  
  
"Dumbledore! Who are you going to kill?"  
  
-TBC- 


	15. Prepare to Fight

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an armature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
general: romance and action/adventure  
  
rating: R  
  
author's note: I'm SO SORRY it's been sooooooooooooo long since I've last updated! I've just been waiting 'til summer so I'd have more time. And yes, I've changed the rating. It's now R because nobody in NC-17 would take me seriously. Everybody just kept nagging for a sex scene and I got pissed off with that, so guess what, your loss now. But people who DO take my plot seriously, I thank you for not making osme stupid big deal of it all. Well, more to come! FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!  
  
  
  
-Chapter 15: Prepare to Fight-  
  
Draco lay on his guest bed, hands behind head and eyes close. He tried imagining a world without his presence. That if he wasn't alive, maybe things would be a lot different. But they weren't. Maybe he would just end things right where they were and end the pain. Maybe, maybe he would save the world...but that wasn't the Malfoy thing to do. Even though he hated his father, the darkness inside of him lured around, and he could feel it's power. He would fight until he was dead in the dirt, and that was how he liked it. But now something else was tugging at his heart. At the bad beginning, he would fitfully sleep knowing she was near. She was there. Always there. Going to be right next to him until the night came of his transformation. And a web formed between them, making it impossible to break even if Spider-man himself had flown in right then and there. It was made of steel as his heart was made of cold iron, but now it was melting. Melting away into the dusk of his soul, and her warm heart filled his.  
  
He sat up abruptly and slashed his arms into the air, growing more frustrated. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to feel anything for a mudblood. Not her. His sworn enemy. And as if on cue, he slapped his firm hand down on his forearm and hissed in pain. He can go fuck himself, Draco thought, he can go fuck Voldemort and fuck all of the death eaters and fuck Mother's grave- no. As his thoughts crowded his mind, it was once again cleared by another noise. Looking out of the window, he noticed it was sunset as the orange and pinks collided in the sky. Now a week later from Hermione's turn down. The sharp noise caught his attention again.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" Draco growled, slamming his feet down on the soft carpet.  
  
"The hell with you," A voice from behind the door replied, "It's the all and mighty chicken I wish to rule you. Who the fuck do you think it is?" Draco rolled his eyes and stalked over to the door, pulling it open.  
  
"I really don't have the time to play with your little mind games, Potter,"  
  
"Oh, really? You sure have the time to flirt with my friend, though," Harry retorted.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don't flirt. I talk. And I don't stare. I glare. Got it? Is this episode of the 'Ever Wonderful Life of I'm a Harry Potter Idiot' over with yet?" Draco glared, still holding the brass door knob.  
  
"You've got the show wrong. It's the 'Ever Messed up Moment With a Dragon Eating Git'. And, no, it's not over."  
  
"Well then make your point. Now. Before I slam this door on all of your four eyes and giddy face."  
  
"It's about Halloween...and Hermione."  
  
"Come again?" Harry, ignoring Draco, pushed his way through the door and into Draco's room.  
  
"I mean Dumbledore said we have to train for the upcoming events, unless you don't want to save to world and all of the precious people it holds..."  
  
"I mean about Hermione."  
  
"Oh, about my friend. Hmm...yes, it has come to my attention the pass couple of days that you have, let me see. Well, as you would put it, you were 'talking' and 'glaring' a lot with her your past stay."  
  
"Nonsense. All of been doing was watching the teli and some wacked up cartoons like Invader Zim."  
  
"Yea, whatever. But we need to train."  
  
"Train? For just Halloween night? I think it's clear what's going to happen."  
  
"Dumbledore has a plan, but doesn't want you to screw it up so I'm not saying. In order for this plan to work though, we need to train the basics of martial arts and partial yoga in case we lose our wand."  
  
"Tell me the plan, Stevie Wonders. Or I won't train."  
  
"Look, just try to fight off the death eaters to save the world! Not like you would...but if you want to kill your father that wants to hurt you, you should pay close attention." Draco hesitated. Yes, he knew it was the only right thing to follow along, but it has been his life dream to with hold the evil spirit with in and kill every muggle that exists. But if he didn't want to die; specifically from Dumbledore if he refused, he'd have to save the world. Which is also major points against Harry.  
  
"Fine. But I follow my own training routine. And would it kill you to do some weight lifting once in a while?" Draco stepped out of his room and stalked down the hall again.  
  
"We're all going to die," Harry mumbled under his breath and hunched his head, following Draco.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in one of the lovely library's chairs, crossing her legs and reading her fascinating book. Well, she had read it at least a nine million times, but it was still an intriguing book. Hogwarts: A History. No matter what she did, she couldn't let go of it. It had been a piece of her heart, as did something else, as well.  
  
"Hermione?" A wise voice lighted the room and she looked up from her sentence to find Dumbledore's face in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" She asked politely, closing her book.  
  
"As you may know, we may be going into a small war with the death eaters and/or Voldemort, and I want to make sure we are all prepared."  
  
"Yes, meaning?"  
  
"I would like you to practice martial arts and yoga with young Draco and Harry,"  
  
"Okay," Hermione shrugged, propping herself off of the chair as Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"The room is just down the hall and to the left. I hope you're up to a good challenge to keep up with them."  
  
"I'm up for anything at this moment," Hermione brushed her way past Dumbledore and walked down the shining hall and to the first door to the left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco slipped his leg along the ground and aiming for Harry's ankles. Harry jumped over his legs and kicked into the air and for Draco's face. Draco bent backwards and lay onto the ground, then pushing himself back into the air with his legs, facing Harry again. Both of their eyes flared; matching with hatred. Then, both flipped backwards as if on cue and landed with a thud back onto their feet. They danced with their eyes, the other waiting for a sudden movement. Then, once both were clear that the other didn't have any other attempts, they backed down and bowed lightly, still filled with anger. Somebody clapped their hands from behind Harry who was closest to the door. Draco snapped his head up, and at once saw Hermione.  
  
"I'm quite impressed," Hermione complimented, walking forward. "Have you been practicing?"  
  
"The past hour," Harry replied, not turning around. "I've been practicing all summer alone on my own time."  
  
"Only summer, little boy?" Draco sniggered. "I've been practicing since 4th year."  
  
"Well I've been at it for...one minute. I haven't even begun. May one of you like to teach me?" Hermione asked, sitting on a white beach chair. The floor was made of polished light wood and the walls were a cement of pearly white. The perfect training room; surrounded with props of battle and swords. Including weight lifting machineries.  
  
"I will," Draco offered, stepping forward.  
  
"No, I will," Harry huffed, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Draco has been working in the martial arts, yoga, and karate longer as it seems," Hermione stated, standing back up.  
  
"Then I'm staying," Harry flared. As he attempted to sit down, another voice caught his attention.  
  
"Mr. Potter! May I have a word, please?" Dumbledore asked from a hall down. Harry groaned and walked towards the door.  
  
"I will be back," he promised, and left without another word.  
  
"So, the old man say you have to train as well?" Draco asked, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Yep. When the time comes, it'll come in handy," Hermione replied, leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"Want to learn everything there is?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay, let's start out with the simple techniques. You know yoga?"  
  
"You kidding me? Of course I do."  
  
"Karate?"  
  
"Some. I'm...a...white belt...."  
  
"Martial arts?"  
  
"None whatsoever. That is why I am here, no?"  
  
"Okay then, little girl. You have yourself a trainer."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, when Lucius attempted to kill me, you just punched him and ran with me. And then Lucius came running up after us again."  
  
"Hey, I panicked."  
  
"Over a mudblood? Please, I would be the last person you would want to save."  
  
"Hermione, reason with me. I may hate everybody that isn't pure blood or just the gits that get in my way, and I used to hate you because you hung out with that bight and shiny ninny back there, but remember when I was failing in transfiguration? And you offered to tutor me because I was making such a big deal out of it and kept nagging everybody? I wasn't so kind, but you were. When you slapped me, I found you had more power than you looked. Yea, I was in complete and utter shock, but you surprised me. You've had more power than me before, and then I felt like a nobody as I sometimes do. But when I heard you scream and saw you were afraid, I felt like a somebody that needed to do something. I had more power than you. And that wasn't fair. Hell, sometimes of course I still do. But when somebody's life is on the line, and I know I can do something to help the situation, there's no excuse not to save you. I felt like a somebody then. And now I still do. Because you make me," Draco pushed himself off of the wall. Now she understood why he would ever save her. He wasn't a heartless demon. Sometimes he may be misunderstood, other times he isn't, but it seemed death scared him sometimes. Well, now she felt like a somebody alike him. Now knowing why. Draco's eyes trailed down to the floor, and then snapping back up. "Are we going to train or not?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied in a croaky voice, and stood straight up as well. Draco walked towards her, prepared to start his training lessons.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, walking into the library where Dumbledore sat. He was sitting on a wicker chair next to a wide window, looking outside as if the world meant everything. "Dumbledore?" Harry repeated, stepping more into the library.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, still staring out of the open window. "Harry. As you know, come All Hallow's Eve, Draco disappears. Death Eaters all gather. Voldemort and Lucius will be there. And of course, Draco will become a Black Satan. The first."  
  
"Yes? And?"  
  
"As I have told you, we will go there with Ms. Granger. By then, Draco would be transforming. We shall hide. I'll put an invisibility spell over us."  
  
"Well? You've told me."  
  
"Aha. But I must make it clear," Dumbledore's eyes shot from outside and stared intently into Harry's, serious and full of concern.  
  
"Draco must not, and I repeat not, turn into a Black Satan. I am quite serious this time. If he does, everything will be destroyed. And I only know of one way for this hell portal of his to close. I don't want to do it, Harry. Not for anybody's sake. I like to call it a hell portal instead of an Evolution Celerities, since hell portal is a bit shorter, although there is no such thing. It's not only serious for the new fate of Draco, but as for the world. If Draco's method pulls out as it should. Other Death Eaters will want a go, and the entire world faces destruction. They will keep other wizards out that aren't Death Eaters, but they're not as smart as they think they are. I have my ways. I have access to every single place on the face of this earth. But for you and Hermione, I'll have to have another way. But I'm sure it'll work. Or I know it will."  
  
"How do we stop it, then?"  
  
"Now that, Mr. Potter, will come in time. The answer is only the hardest to do, yet the simplest to say. But if I told you know, the action would be more unfocused, and the determination would be fitfully anxious. So I will tell you when the time comes. And that time, is the most simplest."  
  
"You know, sometimes you don't make sense."  
  
"Ah, that is only because it would either be your mind is too unfocused or it is too hard to focus on what I am saying when you don't know what will happen on Halloween."  
  
"Then why have you called me down for me to hear something I already knew?" Dumbledore's face grew more solemn and serious than ever before. He slowly turned around and walked over to a side table next to a book shelf. He pulled it open and took out something inside of a medium sized brown box tied with a red string. "What is that?" Harry stepped closer to take a better look.  
  
"A curious mind is a better way to learn. So, this is yours," Dumbledore handed him the box, his eyes twinkling under his moon shaped glasses. Harry took it in his own hands and looked at it for a moment. Then, he pulled off the string and opened the box. Inside was an even smaller book.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Harry, it is finally time you learn the truth about your family. About everything. And most of all, why Voldemort killed your parents and attempted to do the same with you."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, little witch! Think you can handle the heat?" Draco teased, legs spread apart and ducking down in a prepared to fight way. Hermione, her chest pounding from the heat, pulled back. She couldn't handle Draco again. His training was touch. Maybe it would've been better with Harry. But she probably wouldn't have gotten much of anywhere if he had. Draco, smirking that seductive smirk, straightened up. They were training all night, Harry still talking with Dumbledore, she presumed. "Well then, Granger," Draco said, walking towards her. "You look sexy when you're frustrated." As he walked onward, something made both of them stop dead in their tracks. The pounding old bell of the front door went off. There hadn't been a visitor all summer. Draco and Hermione looked towards the gym's door and began to walk out together to see who was down the stairs. Dumbledore and Harry were walking down the stairs as well. As Dumbledore walked into the main hall, the other teenagers following, the door bell rang even louder. Then, at the last ring, Dumbledore swung the door open curiously. He really didn't have many visitors especially when his manor was in the middle of...well, no where.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sir Dumbledore," She said in a worried tone, "There is something very odd happening. Professor Severus Snape was found on my lawn this afternoon," She pulled her wand forth, and following was none other than Professor Snape floating towards the door. "Any suggestions?" Dumbledore certainly appeared baffled. Because not only was it an odd occurrence, but Professor Snape looked as though he was beaten up to a bloody pulp by somebody with much power. Bruises and bloody cuts were placed all along his robes and his pale skin seemed to be paler than ever before if possible. But the other odd thing about this, was that Harry didn't seem happy. He didn't seem shocked. He seemed horrified. But only Hermione could notice his terrified expression. Why, she didn't know. Though he hated Snape ever since he saw him in his first potions class, he mumbled something. Not minor, but meaningful. It sounded to Hermione, in some twisted way, father. 


	16. So Near So Distant

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amature author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
-Chapter 16: So Near So Distant- "Oh my goodness," Dumbledore sighed, allowing Professor McGonagall inside. "And you do understand who's work this is, right?" She asked, setting Snape down on the closest couch with her wand. "When will they learn..." Dumbledore took off his moon shaped glasses and cleaned them carefully, then setting them back on his face. "Voldemort...but why?" Draco asked, clueless. "Snape has nothing to do with him." "Well, for that fact that Snape was once a death eater, I think that speaks a bit loud for him." Dumbledore replied, zapping up a first aid kit to help heal the wounds. "My guess is sir," Professor McGonagall began, "is that they knew that he was one of our spies. Remember three years ago, when we summoned Severus Snape and Sirius Black to retrieve Lupin for us? Well, that was one of the problems. They found out. I do hope that Sirius and Remus are all right..."  
  
Dumbledore did the best he could to try and help Professor Snape heal from his injuries, but Snape remained silent and asleep. "Only ten more days..." Dumbledore whispered, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping hard. Hermione was shocked by all of what had just happened. Especially what Harry had said. What had he meant? Snape wasn't his father, if that was what he meant. It was absurd. But, after all that has happened that year, everything seemed possible. "Ms. Granger," Dumbledore broke her train of though and put a hand on her shoulder. "Could you and Mr. Potter watch after him while I talk with Minerva?" He turned to Draco sincerely, "And you, Mr. Malfoy, need to train. Mr. Potter will join you when Hermione dismisses him." Dumbledore knows something, Hermione thought, as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked into the other room to talk. Hermione and Harry were both silent for a moment. Though Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Harry. Did you say father back there?" she asked, turning to him as they sat on opposite chairs. "Um, never mind," he replied, turning away. "You said that to Snape, didn't you?" Hermione insisted, looking at him more intently now. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry replied, growing angry. "Come on, Harry. You are always complaining you never knew your parents. What is up?" "Will you shut-up!" Harry snapped, looking down. Hermione turned away, shocked that he would yell at her for something so important. He usually did that with Ron. Especially whenever Ron got jealous of Harry's fame. But this was much bigger than that. It was of family values. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, it's scary to think about." "Well, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later." Harry inhaled deeply, then exhaled. This wasn't one of those let's share our feelings kind of chats. "Well, Dumbledore told me today that my mom and Snape were having some affair in Hogwarts. Since my mom was actually in Slytherin. And, you know Snape and her actually went out. Dumbledore says he doesn't know exactly how my mom and dad met or fell in love, but they did, but my mom I guess still liked Snape. I don't know exactly all of it, but Dumbledore told me-" "He was only guessing, Potter," a deep and dark voice said for the couch. "It might be hard for you to hear, Potter, but your mother was in Slytherin, and we were in love. Do you also ever wonder why that sorting hat thought you would fit best in Slytherin?" Harry looked over at him. His eyes were still closed, and he was still lying down. "How did you know-?" "The point is she and I were going to be death eaters. She, in a way, wanted to be. But I knew something else was up. Ever wonder why the fools, Remus and Sirius, always thought I was sneaking about? James was also in love with Lily. I knew it when they first met eyes at the Yule Ball when I was younger. Yet, soon after we all left Hogwarts, she left me, and married him. I've held a grudge against him ever since. Lily canceled her appointment to become a death eater. At the time, I was a death eater. Close to the line of Voldemort. I've been stalking around when he was near. Voldemort was also mad she canceled at the last minute, when she had already vowed. And I can't remember from then on," Snape finished, turning his face towards the other side of the couch. Harry was in disbelief. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Well, nobody had ever actually told him which house his mother was in, they just assumed she was in Gryffindor or something else. Professor Lupin had never told him. Sirius had never told him. Nobody had. And he never found out. So now he knew why. Why everything was the way it was. Except, why hadn't he been destroyed, too? "Professor, why did Voldemort's curse back fire on me?" Harry asked in a low tone. "Nobody really knows." Snape replied after a few moments of silence. "My theory is, is that you have.how do you say.death eater blood in you. You have Slytherin. And you have Gryffindor. You have something indestructible inside of you, and with that blood, Voldemort couldn't kill you. He can't kill your aura. Nobody can. Because it has a little bit of everything and that is why Lily and James Potter were great wizards. You have no idea how powerful they were. And I guess Voldemort wasn't powerful enough to face an infant twice his strength." Snape said it all in a wise form, like it was something more than it actually was, and that it was all bound to happen one day. Hemione looked down. She probably knew how Harry felt. It was as if Harry, in a way, sort of knew it was something of that extent. And it must have felt pretty heart braking to have it been told be his least favorite professor in history. Yet he knew some of what Snape meant. He meant that he was 'inside' of his mother, and he is some part of the reason why Harry is still living. It felt sickening. It was all coming back. Even though he already felt dead. But the one thing that was completely unexpected was what Snape had to say next. "I'm sorry that you never knew. I'm sorry for your life. I'm sorry." Professor Snape never apologizes. Not to the famous Harry. "It doesn't matter. We all die, anyway. I'm just disappointed Voldemort hasn't killed me yet." Harry looked down to the carpet. Dumbledore walked in. "Harry, Hermione, go may go and off and join Draco now. And, Severus?" He said, walking up to the couch Snape was lying on. "Yes?" Snape asked, eyes still closed. "Are you prepared for All Hallows Eve's party?" "Professor Dumbledore, I've been prepared ever since Mr. Malfoy stepped foot onto Hogwarts grounds." ~*~*~ Days passed, and it was getting even closer to Halloween. The blood bath was too soon to come. Harry, Hermione, and Draco practiced together, even though Draco didn't need to. He was just there to help Hermione. She was happy for it. But the time was ticking, and it was only an hour before Draco was to be summoned upon. The resurrection was to begin midnight, when the spell would be cast, so the death eaters needed him by 11:30 at the most. It was already 10:30 p.m. Professor McGonagall went home already, and Snape was staying in a guestroom. All of them were waiting around in the living room, tapping fingers and yawning lightly. "Isn't Voldemort's birthday on Halloween?" Draco brought up out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes, correct me if I am wrong," Dumbledore replied, sitting on a chair near the fireplace. "How will we get to the mansion, sir?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. "Well, we are waiting for only one reason: for Draco to be summoned upon, so then we can track him down," He replied. "Can't wait until that happens." Harry mumbled to himself. "And it was dearly upsetting that Voldemort didn't kill you 6th year," Draco snapped, drumming his fingers against an end table. "Too bad you didn't stay a ferret. I'm sure you would have made the perfect pet for Pansy," Harry replied. "Why don't the both of you be quiet?" Snape suggested calmly, shutting them up. 10:45 "Hey, Potter, have you ever tried marijuana? Because if you were some drug addict, we could call you Harry Potthead from now on," Draco insulted, the rest of them quiet. "Have you ever considered gluing scales to your skin? Because then we could all call you Dragon Malfoy. Trust me, you breathe already fits the part." "Shut-up," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at Harry. 11:00 "Has anyone in this room ever seen a harry potter? I have. I've seen potters that are harried. Hey, do you think Harry is a potter and has a lot of hair on his back?" Draco brought up. "Did you know that if we put a magnifying glass to your head, we would never have to use lighters again?" Harry replied, glaring at him intently. "No, but I'm sure if we put your glasses to the test, it would work on you," Draco replied. "Your father would have worked, too." "Are you insulting my father, Malfoy?" "If the glasses fit, wear them- no wait, if the glasses fit, I'll brake them anyway." "Yea, well at least my father isn't a crazed lunatic." "At least my father lived the day to see me get my first letter." "Better dead than killing!" "Better in one piece than blown up into a million pieces!" "Go suck a fuck!" "Draco, Harry, calm down," Dumbledore hushed. "Please tell me how one can suck a fuck," Draco sniggered. "I don't know, but do tell me how you crawled up somebody's ass and died, because I can smell your wretched stench from over hear." "How about I come closer so you can smell my fist?" Draco stood up immediately, knocking down his chair, and stalked over to Harry. Harry stood up as well, ready to punch Draco in the face. Hermione stood up, ready to break it up. Time was ticking. Wasting away. "You two are acting like children!" Hermione cried, standing in between the two. "At least I'm a child instead of a killer!" Harry shouted, pointing at Draco. "Lalala! I'm not listening!" Draco said, putting a finger in each ear. "That's right, you can't! Your brain is too clogged up with ignorance!" Harry replied. "I'm Harry! I'm gay and I want to fuck Ron in the ass, then fuck Cho Chang so I can give her aids!" Draco shouted, fingers still plugged in his ears. "I'm sorry, I don't speak 'stupid'!" Harry replied, wanting to punch Draco.  
  
"Enough!" Snape snapped, standing up. Nobody listened to him. "No wonder you can never hear yourself speak!" Draco replied, pulling his fingers out. "You're crazy, Malfoy! You belong in some cult like the KKK! You'll never amount to anything! That's why you're some 'Black Satan!'" Harry replied. "Believe what you want. But one last thing," Draco looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. "I'll see you in hell." Then Draco disappeared. Harry and Hermione were a little shocked at first, then remember what was happening. Dumbledore stood up, picked up his wand and his pointed black hat, put it on, and walked towards the spot where Draco had apperated. "It is time."  
  
To be Continued. 


	17. GoreFest

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I wish I own Malfoy. But I don't. So there. Nah. J.K. Rowling does, and hey, I'm an amateur author, you can't sue me for writing non- published work using her characters!  
  
author's note: I've come such a long way with this damned story, and now it has come to a stop. I don't think I really liked the ending THAT MUCH, because it wasn't that descriptive. Hey, I was typing this at 12 a.m.! Anyhow, I'd just like to say thanks for the people that read it but people get TIRED of hearing the same thing from everybody! "UPDATE UPDATE!!!" from everybody! It gets ANNOYING! People wanna hear what you LIKED about it, not when they should upload! It's like it's nice to know another person reads this story, but it's not worth it anymore to check reviews when everyone is saying the same gawd damn thing! For the people that don't need to read my stories but would kill for another, possible sequel. Yes, I know, OMG! HOW WILL SHE DO IT?? SHOCK! GASP! DISBELIEF! I have my ways.besides, when you read the ending, you'll understand! I wanna write my next novel, but I CAN'T! I get bored with it right away. New story tooo! OMG!!! SHE'S NUTS!!! Yes. Thanks for reading! I'm about to upload now! Bye. I'll miss this adventure I brought you guys on. PS: If any of my fonts/paragraphs are all stuck together, not my fault! It's fanfiction.net's fault, honest.  
  
-Chapter 17: Gore-Fest- Everyone in the Dumbledore Manor kept quiet for a moment, soaking it all in of what they were about to fight against. It would not be as simple as pulling a rabbit out of a hat, yet they would have to settle with clasping two rings together. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Well, yea? Well, I'm not going to hell because I'm not going to die tonight!" Harry retorted to the air that Draco had vanished in. "Harry, he's not there," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he was feeling all right. "Thank you, Mr. Potter for ruining my bold moment. When I say it is time, you can not take that away from me. I've been holding that in for about approximately three hours," Dumbledore huffed, though everybody knew he was just being sarcastic. "Where is the army?" Professor Snape asked Dumbledore, stepping away from the two teens. Dumbledore tapped the spot where Draco had disappeared at twice and looked back up at Professor Snape. "Hiding somewhere near the mansion, my guess." "Okay, I'm nervous, what's the plan again?" Hermione asked, jittery, leaning her weight from one foot to the other. "I shall attack Lucius Malfoy first, since he is second in command of Voldemort. Hermione will most likely have to fight off Draco," Professor Snape paused as Hermione said "What?!", "He will turn evil after the chant. The chant effects Draco, as follows, by making his soul impure and of no good conscience, him becoming invincible and/or stronger, and to first attack the one he cares about more than the rest from his original life. I asked him before who that was, and he answered Hermione, oddly. Whatever the case is, Ms. Granger, he will come for you first. Fight him off until we...do another spell. The war consists of spells and swords. Spells and swords are all you should be thinking about. Mainly swords, since spells would probably take a second too long. Professor Dumbledore will be in the mansion, since the mansion Draco had transported to has a field big enough to land an amusement park on. He will be doing a certain spell to save us all. Harry, you will have to fight off Voldemort. Death Eaters will be fighting light wizards and so on. This is to be an unexpected drop in so we shall have the advantage for the first five minutes. We have it all planned out, so all Hermione and you have to worry about is around you and your main attacker. Am I clear?" "Yes sir," Both Hermione and Harry replied in unison. -Draco care about...me?- Hermione thought to herself, feeling enlightened. She was brought back to reality by the sick feeling of how Draco was going to abuse her in the big show down. She had to focus more on whom Draco was then how her feelings were towards him. Keeping an open-mind would be difficult, but the tension was going to be over whelming. As Dumbledore stepped away from his spot, he twirled his wand around the center of the group, and while Hermione kept thinking of how horrible this was going to be, they vanished from the manor. ~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout," Draco practically howled, making it impossible for the other Death Eaters to keep from casting one of the unforgivable curses on him. They were all dressed in draping black cloaks, making it rather difficult to tell who was who in the huge field of grim reapers. "Shut-up, annoying one!" A Death Eater next to Draco on the long wooden stage muttered, as Draco struggled to pulled himself out of the ropes tied behind his hands and the dog collar with a chain attached to the back of the stone mansion. No use, he was stuck there until the curse was cast. "I will remember your decency when I become this Black Satan, sir," Draco replied with a false smirk on his face. He could see from under his black eye that the man had jumped a bit. Laughing cruelly, he was cut short by an awful taste in his mouth. The aroma of the area was too horrible to with stand. It smelt of smoke and sweat waving around in the night air. "You also didn't let me finish my song. So, where was I? Oh yes. When you tip me over I will.. Scream? Never knew the rest anyway.." "Never knew much to begin with," A creeping and suspicious voice drawled, grabbing Draco's chin hard and forcing it upwards. Staring into the depths of his evil father's eyes, he shuddered most uncomfortably. "I will remember your fathering skills as well, little man," Draco growled, spitting a huge wad of saliva right in the middle of his Lucius' forehead. "If you're lucky, that'll leave a scar!" "Very funny, child," Lucius stated, snapping Draco's head to the side quickly and wiping the wad of spit off of his face with his black robes. "Besides, have you forgotten? You belong to me, so you can not harm me, young fool." "All the more to kill you," Draco replied smoothly, wanting a kick at his father's ass. "I'd straighten up if I were you," Lucius hissed, standing next to Draco. Draco looked in his father's direction, seeing what was about to happen. The Death Eaters silenced and stood up right. All that could be heard was the rustling of crumpled leaves scratching against the bark. Out of the black night, a deafening whistle made Draco want to rip his eardrums out. Not for long, a black mist cascaded over the crowd as a pale creature appeared form it. Standing before him, were the one and only Lord Voldemort. To Draco's displeasure, the Death Eaters all applauded, as Voldemort bowed, turning towards Draco. "Yesss.. You will make a fine Black Ssatan." Voldemort hissed, grabbing Draco's face with his wrinkled hand. He looked like he was about to fall apart any moment, and the only thing that was holding his crippled body together was the force of his dark power. His hood was up, but it was so clear that he was a mess. Draco shook his head from Voldemort's fingers and growled menacingly. "I'm sorry, boy. But you can't kill your father or me. We own you, as in I put a lot of my own power into yours. Once you change the only thing that will kill me and you is if you purposely kill yourself! And I laugh at the day when that would happen!" Voldemort cackled, standing up right again and facing the Death Eaters. "My fellow supporters! 'Tis the day our power will rain over the innocent! I only hope this spell will go right! We need the power of all of you. So, as to not waste anymore precious time, let us begin the chant!" Draco shook his head around wildly, trying to break free of the dog chain and the ropes around his wrists. It was still no use. But that didn't mean he didn't have a back up plan. Looking up to the large field of hooded evil, he heard the chant, but it was too muffled by their hoods to fully translate. Suddenly, Voldemort's bony hand slapped Draco's chest hard enough to knock out his breath. That doing so, Draco's chin tilted down and stopped breathing. ~~~~~~~~~~ "They're in hiding, so we'll have to lay low here until young Malfoy's soul is gone, is everybody clear?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione. Snape had disappeared with the other wizards, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Clear as crystal," Hermione croaked, Harry nodding along. "So, who do I go after and who does 'Mione go after?" Harry asked, kneeling on the dirty floor of the mansions basement where above the ritual was being performed. "It's not just going after someone.. Wait, it is in a way, so Harry, be careful and distract Voldemort. Hermione, you'll have to fight off Draco until I cast the spell for his soul to be restored," Dumbledore acknowledged, preparing for the worse. Hermione swallowed with a dry throat. Fight off Draco? He has been the one who helped her learn to fight, after all. Then there was the fact he had always been helping her ever since her scar, which had healed a lot since. She didn't even know why he was helping her. Then there was that small fact of attraction. She did not know what Dumbledore 'really' had in plan exactly, but she knew it wasn't going to good. She just had to take orders for a while until this war ended. Dumbledore closed his eyes and took off his hat, silenced for a moment, before saying aloud with his eyes still closed, "Now. Go now. Or you will never be ready in time to get started. Harry, use your wand. Hermione, I suggest you use your brains and sword." ~~~~~~~~~~ Draco looked up, his eyes gleaming with a blood red essence luring in them. No soul could be sensed at any inch of his body. He broke his the ropes around his wrists and broke the chain off of the stone wall. Voldemort smiled evilly, and scanned over the crowd. They were all looking satisfied, except for the floating wizards over their heads.. Floating wizards?! "We've got company," Lucius growled, grabbing his wand and knife. "Look up you fools! ATTACK!" The dumfounded Death Eater's looked above them, and was surprised to be knocked down to the ground. Draco, a bit taken by surprise, didn't seem to care as much, and leaned against the stone wall, watching the blood bath begin. Lucius snarled at him and jumped into the battlefield, slaying wizards left from right. Voldemort seemed to be as laid back as Draco, but knew he had to kill of the good anyway. Running into the field, Harry extended his wand in front of him and mumbled under his breath, forcing a powerful spell to knock down most of half the Death Eaters. Draco grunted and rolled his eyes. He spotted Snape in the crowd and cringed. He had just cursed a Death Eater, but Draco still had his arrogance. He didn't care who died anymore. Except for her. Hermione ran on the spot, away from the battle but close to the house. She was as beautiful as ever; her hair blowing, that worried look on her face. It made Draco want to moan; then he realized I'm not to like her. I hate all now. I need to kill her. Growling again. He pushed himself off of the wall, and strutted toward Hermione, dashing knives being thrown about. Hermione looked around, confused. Where's Draco? She thought, absently skimming over the stage. She thought he would be in the battle, to help fight the wizards. "Hello, Hermione," a familiar and luring voice whispered in her ear. Holy crap, didn't notice he was over there. Hermione thought shuddering and hoping for the best. Draco tightened a grip around Hermione's neck and forced her to face him. "Sweet, sweet Hermione. Never knew what hit her." Draco took his over strong hand and smacked her across her head, causing her to have a sudden head rush. "I bet your still wondering why I saved you," He then tightened his grip around her neck and brought her face closer to his own. "I suppose at first I thought you were a threat to my space, then realized it would be better to have someone to talk to the year away from Hogwarts. Not a neighbor in sight around my place. Maybe my attraction towards you got to my groin?" Draco lifted her off the ground by her neck and stared deeply into her eyes. "Then, you were in trouble. I had to save the only person I could talk to. Besides, I would never want my father to win ever again after that scream and blood let from your chest. Then I hated myself for that. Because I never wanted to love a mudblood," Draco raised her higher into the air, Hermione struggling for air. "Weeks went by. Hell only knows what shit went through my head. You were willing to put up with me. I don't exactly know your feelings towards me now, but before I lost it, I think I would have given this all up for you. Now you've bewitched me. You are going down, love, you are going to feel what I feel right now. PAIN," Draco let her throat go and let her collapse to the ground, gasping deeply. "The power! Oh, this feeling is MAGIC!" Draco yelled over her, his blood boiling. "This isn't you," Hermione coughed, reaching one numb hand for the knife at her ankle as she still had the chance to sit down. "This is ALL me! I FEEL ALL! And that's the thing! FEELING HURTS! I want to get rid of all feeling, especially you!" Draco caught a sword that was hurtling at him and raised it above Hermione's head. "FUCK FEELING! I HATE ANYTHING GOOD FEELING NOW!" Hermione, just in time, rolled out of the way and stood up, running on to the stage. Not one of her most brilliant ideas, but she had to have some time to recover. Draco dashed after her, slicing into her shoulder with the sword. Hermione ducked and shoved the knife into his leg. It hurt her more to do that than it hurt him. Draco's leg quickly recovered after a few seconds, and ran after her again. He sliced into her other shoulder and pulled her hair back. She high kicked him over her shoulder and smacked into his forehead. Letting go, he grabbed his forehead for a second until recovering again. "You can't kill me!" He shouted over the other screaming of paining wizards. "Not trying to!" Hermione replied; punching him in the nose as more of his useless blood flowed. ~~~~~~~~~~ Dumbledore sighed, and let the cauldron boil, the mist floating to the upper ground, finding it's way to Draco. Wiping his forehead, he vapperated to the gory battle. Finding Harry cursing Voldemort from afar, he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "It's over already. It is to happen," Dumbledore sighed again, looking over to the stage. The green mist had found it's way to Draco. "Fuck all! I want what's mine!" Draco shouted to Hermione as he high kicked her in the chin. As she lost her balance, he took the chance to pull her hair back again, and pull his sword to her throat. "I will destroy all. I will rain terror once more. All starting with you." Hermione stared terrified into his empty eyes. They had never been so empty. Seeing the gleam of his sword being raised over her neck, she closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Peeking an eye open, she saw why. His sword clanged against the wooden stage, his eyes searching all around him. Then, looking down at Hermione. His eyes weren't so empty anymore. "Hermione?" He asked, shaking, releasing her hair. "What is happening now?"  
  
She stood in front of him, wondering the same thing. Then it hit her fast: Dumbledore's spell. It must have restored his conscience and soul. "We're in the middle of a gore-fest." She replied, referring to the battle before them. Hitting him fast too, he remembered what he had to do. The Green mist was swirling around his feet fast. He pulled out an unusual sword from under his shirt that Hermione had not noticed. He looked back up at Hermione with pained eyes. Leaning in to kiss her one last time, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." Still near her ear, he pulled the sword's sharp tip in front of him, and forced it into his chest. Hermione realized his presence was no longer anywhere near her. He disappeared with the sword and the twirling green mist. Shocking her with morn, she whispered into the empty space, "I love you too," and kneeled to the ground, crying like she had never cried before. Voldemort disappeared with out a trace, and Harry found it no longer necessary to clutch his scar. The few Death Eaters left looked up to the stage and cursed, vapperating in thin air. The wizards threw down their swords and hollered with happiness. They had won Gore-Fest, the hopefully final war of evil. Harry went along with the other wizards and cheered. Draco was still no where to be found. Neither was Lucius. He had probably run off again. Hermione seemed to be the only one weeping, for she had loved a demon beneath her will. ~~~~~~~~~~ Draco's Funeral "There has been no trace of his body, yet we still know there's no use in looking. His final words on Earth were three powerful ones to a loved one. He had not loved, but lived. And living was the last thing that could save us. He gave up his life for the sake of humanity, not letting evil for take his path. No. We will not remember him as a Death Eater, or a Black Satan. We will remember him as a hero. He is a hero. He saved so many, even if his intentions were not to save us. Gratefully, we accept his life for a better tomorrow. Where ever Draco Malfoy may be right now, we will all know and remember one thing: he loved one girl too much to risk her life again, and again is a bliss. Draco Malfoy is a hero," Snape told the audience in black. Stepping down from the stand, everyone else stood up and slowly exited the building, either mourning or smiling. Hermione kept sitting, though. Thinking hard, she knew as a fact that he wasn't dead. He was somewhere out of reach, but maybe he would return. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead.  
  
He's not dead?  
  
THE_END ... BUT THERE IS NEVER AN END .. FOR NOW, AT LEAST .. 


End file.
